Daddy's Girl
by lissysue85
Summary: A Girl arrives from the future but who is she and why does she keep saying Chris is going to die before saving Wyatt. Can they stop Chris dying, discover her identity and save Wyatt.
1. Chapter 1

**Daddy's Girl.**

**Disclaimer: **None of the Characters from Charmed belongs to me. Any others are the figments of my imagination.

A girl arrives from the future but who is she and why does she keep saying that Chris is going to die before saving Wyatt. Can they stop him from dying, discover her identity and save Wyatt. Set after Prince Charmed so the sisters know he is here to stop Wyatt from turning evil but don't know he is Piper's son.

I know another fic where Chris' identity will be revealed but I just love them and I really thought the way it was revealed on tv was such a let down. They could have done so much more with it.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Who Are You?**

Chris stood flicking through the book of shadows trying to find a way to make the sisters concentrate more on fighting demons and less about their personal lives. Even sending Gith after them hadn't really forced them to concentrate on the threat after Wyatt.

"Chris what are you doing up here?" asked Piper.

"Just checking some stuff out," he replied.

"You need to relax more Chris," said Paige entering the room. They had come to check on their white lighter. He seemed to be always working or hiding from Leo.

"I can't relax. I have to find out who is after Wyatt," he replied grumpily. He had had this argument with them so many times. They knew Wyatt turned evil in the future but they didn't know the full extent of it. If they did they wouldn't be arguing with him but he couldn't tell them.

"Yeah but not to the detriment of your own health," replied Phoebe.

"One day off won't hurt," added Paige. The sisters wanted Chris to relax so they could have a day off as well.

Suddenly a portal appeared on the wall and a young girl came tumbling out of it. She fell to the floor unconscious with a large wound to her back.

"Leo," yelled Piper as they all moved over to her.

"Wait it could be a trap," said Chris.

"She's hurt Chris and needs our help," said Phoebe. She couldn't sense any evil from the young girl just fear and pain. Leo orbed into the room.

"What's going on?" he asked staring at the girl.

"Heal now, ask questions later," said Piper. Leo knelt down and healed the young girl.

Once she was fully healed, she sat up and then backed away in shock when she spotted them. She searched the room as if looking for someone and her gaze finally rested on their whitelighter.

"Chris," she said softly and stood up. There were tears in her eyes now and Phoebe could tell it pained her to look at Chris but she didn't know why. The girl stepped towards Chris who automatically stepped back defensively.

"How do you know my name?" he asked his voice deadly calm. The girl seemed to shrink beneath his glare.

"Because I know you or at least I did," she replied quietly.

"How?" he asked his voice still calm but Phoebe could sense the anger coming off him.

"I'm from the future too but not the…"

"How come I don't recognise you?" he interrupted before she could finish her sentence.

"That's all we need another neurotic future person," said Paige

"Because I'm not from the same time as you. I'm from..."

"Then how do you know me, if we are not from the same time then?" asked Chris interrupting her once more.

"If you would let her finish a sentence she might tell you," said Piper.

Chris glared at her for a second before turning back to the girl. He studied her carefully to see if he could recognise her. She had long blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. Her clothes were all black and she looked as if she hadn't eaten or slept properly in days. His gaze moved up to her eyes. They were green and full of pain. He suddenly got a flash back of a little girl with bright green eyes and he gasped.

"Amalie?" he asked looking shocked. The girl just nodded. Chris smiled and then hugged her tight. The sisters and Leo watched the scene wondering who she was.

"Is this a glamour?" he asked referring to how much older she looked then he remembered.

"No. I didn't come from your time. I'm from six years after that," she said.

"So that would make you fourteen then," said Chris and Amalie nodded.

"So why are you here?"

"To save you," she replied walking away from him.

"Save me from what?"

"Dying," she said softly without turning round.

"I'm going to die?" he asked.

"No because I'm not losing you too," she said suddenly defiant.

"How does it happen?" asked Phoebe kindly. They were still a little suspicious of Chris' motives but she didn't want him to die.

"Some demon is going to attack this evening. You were hit with a fireball and died before Leo could save you."

"Typical," muttered Chris under his breath. Amalie gave him an understanding look.

"Do you know who the demon was?" asked Piper walking over to the book.

"No. I just know it happens tonight."

"Maybe he was the one who is after Wyatt," suggested Phoebe.

"I don't think so. You guys soon vanquished him and it didn't change anything."

"How did you find out I had died?" asked Chris.

"He told me," she replied a pained look crossing her face again. Phoebe could sense that talking about Wyatt hurt this young girl a lot but she wasn't exactly sure why. Chris was watching his aunt closely and knew she was trying to read Amalie's mind. He had to do something or she might discover his big secret.

"I think we need to talk alone Ams," he said taking her hand and orbing them away.

"I really hate it when he does that," moaned Piper loudly.

"Could you get anything off her?" Leo asked Phoebe.

"Not really. There was so much pain and anger it was hard to get a clear view on anything," replied Phoebe.

* * *

Chris and Amalie had reappeared on top of Golden Gate Bridge. Amalie gazed out at the city and sighed.

"It looks so different, so beautiful and alive," she said softly.

"I know what you mean," he replied and sat down. Amalie sat down beside him watching the cars pass beneath them.

"How is the Resistance?" he asked. He didn't want to discuss the future too much with the sisters for fear of future consequences.

"Gone," she replied quietly.

"What happened?" he asked placing his hand on her shoulder.

"He killed them all."

"Is there anyone left?" he asked trying to keep the despair out of his voice.

"Not now there isn't," she replied. The tears were running down her face now. Chris pulled her to him and held her tight.

"It's ok Ams. I am going to save him and things will be ok," he said soothingly.

"I know you will," she replied giving him a weak smile.

"How did you get here? I took the spell to travel in time?"

"Let's just say I had some spiritual guidance," she replied and Chris nodded.

"Do they know who you are?"

"No and you can't tell them who I am or who you are for that matter," he replied.

"Ok so what are you going to tell them about me? They're going to want to know how we know each other."

"The truth well close to it anyway. I will just say that I was friends with your mom and looked after you when she died," he replied.

"We better head back and prepare for this demon attack then," she said standing up.

"Did Wyatt really tell you I was dead?"

"Yeah he was so angry. He took out half the resistance that day. I think deep down he was distraught about your death."

"Yeah so distraught he turned my fiancée evil and sent her after me," he replied sarcastically.

"Yeah just to bring you back, he didn't want her to kill you. The resistance did everything they could to save her but it was too late. I'm sorry," she said.

"We need to head back now though. I can hear the sister calling," he said changing the subject.

"Ok. I really missed you," she said.

"I missed you too Ams," he replied and orbed them away.

* * *

They orbed back into the manor to find the others were all downstairs now along with baby Wyatt. Leo had been called away by the Elders. Amalie turned to Chris in wonder.

"Is that who I think it is?" she asked.

"Uh huh. Hard to believe this cute little baby could turn into the Source of all Evil hey," he said smiling at the grinning child.

"You got that right."

"You decided to grace us with your presence again then," said Piper sarcastically. Amalie had to grin she could now see where Chris got his attitude from.

"Sorry but we had to talk, future stuff," replied Chris.

"Whatever, so are you going to tell us who she is then?" asked Piper.

"My name is Amalie Samuels and I'm a friend of Chris', well technically my mom was but he used to look after me a lot when I was younger. Especially after mom died," she explained.

The sisters wanted to know more but before they could ask three demons shimmered in. They were quickly vanquished but another three shimmered in. One of them threw Piper across the room and she hit her head knocking her unconscious. Amalie blew up the demon quickly but more demons kept appearing. A Darklighter orbed in and shot Paige before anyone could stop him. Chris soon vanquished him but never noticed the demon creep up behind him.

"Chris look out," yelled Phoebe and he orbed away.

The demon growled at Phoebe and sent her flying at the wall Piper had crashed into. Chris orbed back in to see that all three sisters were down. He moved over to Amalie and they fought side by side. They soon vanquished most of the demons but another one shimmered in behind them. He threw a fireball at Chris. Amalie sensed the fireball coming but couldn't do anything to stop it. Chris fell to the floor beside her.

"Chris," she yelled.

She then turned to the demon responsible. She threw out her hands and a wave of fire shot from them killing him instantly. The other demons shimmered out and she dropped to the floor beside Chris fighting back the tears. He couldn't die again.

* * *

Authors Note: Is Chris about to die or can she save him? Who is this young girl and what does her presence mean for the family?

Hope you liked the first chapter in this story. Please read and review. Any ideas as to who she might be yet?


	2. Chapter 2 Stolen Childhood

**Daddy's Girl.**

**Disclaimer: **Please see previous chapter.

Thanks for the reviews. You will find out who she is but not just yet. I can say though that at least one of you got it right.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Stolen Childhood.**

"Leo," she yelled.

"He won't come," groaned Chris. His breathing was becoming laboured and she knew he didn't have long.

"Dammit Leo get down here," she yelled. Orbs appeared and Leo soon stood before her.

"What happened?" he asked studying the destruction before him.

"Heal Chris please, he's dying," she said. Leo looked down at Chris and then at his wife and sister in law.

"Please Leo. Don't let him die," she was begging him now, tears shining in her green eyes.

Leo relented and knelt down beside Chris and began to heal him. Amalie moved over to check on Piper and Phoebe who were now coming round.

"Where's Paige?" asked Phoebe looking around the room.

"Oh my god Paige," yelled Amalie and she searched the room. She then spotted Paige lying on the floor in the foyer.

Leo and the sisters rushed over whilst Amalie went to help Chris up. She hugged him tight relieve he was still alive. It didn't take Leo long to heal Paige and then they moved back towards the two future people.

"Have they all been vanquished?" asked Piper.

"Two shimmered out but the one who got you Chris, is gone," replied Amalie. Chris could see that she was blaming herself for him being hurt.

"It's not your fault Ams. I'm alive because of you," he said wrapping his arm around her.

"Well technically it was Leo who saved your life not me."

Chris just ignored her comment and turned to the stairs. "I'm going to take a look in the book," he said.

Amalie looked over at the sisters and Leo. Her gaze rested a fraction longer on Leo before she headed up the stairs after Chris. The sisters and Leo wandered into the sunroom where they had left Wyatt during the attack. He was happily playing with his toys seemingly oblivious to what had happened. Piper picked him up and cuddled him close.

"Is he ok?" asked Leo.

"Yeah he's fine aren't you sweetie," replied Piper and Wyatt gurgled happily at her.

"Have you found anything else out about that girl?" asked Leo.

"Apparently her mother is a friend of Chris' and he used to look after her when she was younger," explained Piper.

"Could you get anything from her Phoebe?" asked Paige.

"It's hard. She has so many conflicting emotions running through her. I can tell she has been through hell and forced to grow up quickly."

"What about her thoughts towards Chris?" asked Leo.

"Relief that he is alive mainly but there is something else, something deeper but it's hard to decipher it though. One thing I did pick up though, is that she knows you Leo," replied Phoebe sinking onto a chair.

"Me?"

"Yes I'm not sure how but she definitely knows you."

"Well you are an elder so it isn't surprising really," said Paige.

"No I guess not," replied Leo.

* * *

Chris and Amalie were flicking through the book for the demons that attacked them.

"Why didn't you heal me Ams?" he asked.

"I can't or at least I can't yet anyway."

"Neither can I," replied Chris.

"Guess we have more in common then I realized," she said with a smile.

"Well I can't find the demons in here," said Chris and he closed the book, yawning as he did so.

"You should go to bed. You look exhausted," she said.

"Yeah so should you."

"One problem, I don't have a bed. Where are you staying?" she asked.

"At P3."

"On that little tiny couch in there?" asked Amalie in surprise.

She could remember seeing a battered old couch in there last time she had been in there. Chris just nodded. It was more comfortable then it looked and Amalie had fallen asleep on it many times in the future. P3 had been the home of many of the members of the Resistance and had been protected from Wyatt. He wondered if it still was.

"We need to find you somewhere to stay Ams unless you want to sleep on the couch in P3."

"She can stay here at the manor," said Piper entering the room with Wyatt on her hip.

"Really?" asked Amalie in surprise.

"Yes. I can't have a fourteen year old girl in a club, I could lose my license," replied Piper.

"It's ok I can stay at Motel. A certain friend stroke Uncle of mine gave me some money before I left," said Amalie.

"There is no way I am letting you stay at a Motel Amalie," said Chris folding his arms and glaring at her.

Paige was instantly reminded of Piper as she looked at him. She shrugged the thought away and watched the standoff between the two young witches.

"This isn't your decision to make Chris," replied Amalie.

"It isn't yours either. You are just a kid."

"A kid? When have I had the chance to be a kid? I never even had a childhood," she replied angrily.

"You aren't the only one who had to grow up fast," argued Chris.

"Yeah but at least you had a childhood Chris. For the first 14 years of your life, you got to be a child. You got to do all the things kids do. I didn't."

"It wasn't that great."

"Oh come on. You had a family that adored you and looked after you. Sure, I know your dad was a waste of space but you had the others, brother, sister, Aunts, Uncles and cousins. I never had any of that," she yelled at him.

Phoebe could feel the pain and anger coming from both of them now. It was so intense she sunk to the floor. Piper and Paige went to her side but the two warring future people noticed none of this.

"You did have a family Amalie and they all loved you."

"Yeah and he destroyed all that. I watched as he picked them off one by one and killed them. All I have seen in my life is death and destruction. I'm not sure I even have one truly happy memory," she said the tears were running down her face now as she thought about everyone she had lost.

"What about your Uncle the one who gave you the money and your Grandpa. Where are they?" asked Chris stepping closer to her.

"He killed them right before I jumped in the portal. The last two people I had left and he killed them. I have no one and nothing to go back to," she said before sinking to the floor sobbing.

Chris rushed to her side and pulled her into his arms. Phoebe was sobbing too; even Piper and Paige had tears in their eyes.

"You're not alone Ams. I'm here and I love you little one. I promise you we will save him and stop this from happening," said Chris rocking her in his arms.

Eventually Amalie's sobs subsided and Phoebe could regain control of her senses once more. She walked over to the young girl and touched her shoulder.

"I'm sorry for what you have been through Amalie but Chris is right we are going to save Wyatt and stop any of that from happening," she said smiling at them both. Chris gave her a faint smile too.

* * *

The following day and they were all in the sunroom discussing who turns Wyatt. Amalie had been silent for most of the discussion and Phoebe could tell something was bothering the young girl.

"Amalie are you ok?" she asked but got no reply so she tapped the young girl on the shoulder.

"Huh, what. Sorry I was miles away," she replied.

"What were you thinking about?" asked Paige.

"Wyatt. He is going to come after you Chris," she said turning to look at him.

"How do you know that?" asked Piper a little suspiciously. She still wasn't sure they could trust these two future people.

Amalie paused for a moment and then spoke. "After Bianca failed. Wyatt decided to come after you himself but you died before he could get fully prepared. Now that you haven't died he will still be preparing to come and get you." she avoided looking at Chris as she knew talking about Bianca would hurt him.

"You can remember that far back?" asked Paige incredulously.

"It's kinda hard to forget," she replied a distant look crossing her face. Phoebe could tell this wasn't an easy subject to talk about so she didn't press the issue.

"You really think Wyatt will come after Chris?" she asked changing the subject slightly.

"Yes I do and he will stop at nothing to get Chris so we need to be prepared," replied Amalie and she began to pace the floor.

"What about you Amalie?" asked Leo.

"He could recognise you Ams. I did," said Chris standing up.

"I know and if he did he could harm the 8year old me who is still in his time," said Amalie looking worried.

"So we need a disguise then," said Paige brightly.

"What about a glamour," suggested Chris.

"Yeah that would work," said Amalie with a smile.

"I thought only Whitelighters could glamour?" queried Paige.

"I'm half Whitelighter," replied Amalie looking away from them all.

"Oh my god. Did you and Leo start a trend or something?" asked Paige grinning at her older sister.

"Technically mom did that when she had you," retorted Piper.

"Well after you and Leo got together and made it work. They kind of eased up on that rule a little," replied Amalie.

Piper looked over at Leo. It had worked until he had been made an Elder. Leo held her gaze for a moment and then looked away sadly.

"Amalie!" exclaimed Chris. She wasn't supposed to tell them about the future.

"Oh come on Chris. That tiny piece of information is not going to change the ….." she paused and then looked over at Chris fearfully.

Chris froze for a second and then the same look of fear crossed his face as they heard a noise upstairs.

"He's here," said Amalie quietly.

"Who is?" asked Piper feeling a little confused.

"Wyatt," answered Chris.

* * *

Authors Note: So Wyatt has arrived in the past. Will he recognise Amalie? Can the family stop him from taking Chris back with him or is the future destined to stay the same?

Sorry this chapter was so short but this just seemed to be the best place to leave it. Enjoy and please let me know what you think.


	3. Chapter 3 Wyatt

**Daddy's Girl.**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 1.

Thanks for the reviews everyone. Sorry it took me so long to update but my jerk of a boss made me stand out in the rain and I got the flu.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Wyatt.**

Amalie waved her hand in front of her face and her appearance changed. Her hair became a rich chestnut colour, her eyes were light brown, she looked nothing like she did before. Chris nodded and they set off for the attic. He was nervous about facing his older brother and scared he would spill his secret.

Chris opened the door and they all stepped into the attic to see a tall blonde man standing before the book. He turned as they entered and smiled.

"Hi all. Mom, Dad you look great," said Wyatt moving to hug them both.

Chris and Amalie just stood watching in horror. This didn't look like the Wyatt they remembered. His hair was shorter, he was clean-shaven and he wasn't dressed in black either.

"I knew our son wasn't evil. Why did you lie to us Chris?" asked Piper suddenly turning to them.

"What? Chris told you I was evil?" queried Wyatt pretending to look hurt.

"Yes he did," replied Leo turning to glare at Chris as well.

Chris studied the man standing before him. Was it possible he had already changed the future and saved him? He looked over at Amalie who shook her head. She knew for a fact that Wyatt hadn't turned good. He was just trying to trick them into thinking that.

"Clever trick Wyatt. What is it a spell or a glamour maybe?" he asked moving to stand in front of his brother.

"What trick?" asked Wyatt innocently.

"I know you're not good. This is all fake," said Chris gesturing at his clothes and hair.

"Are you sure?" asked Wyatt standing before his brother. Chris stared at him defiantly.

"Yes I am."

"Always was the smart one Christopher. Although I am sick of being nice," he said and clicked his fingers.

Wyatt changed before them into the man both Amalie and Chris remembered.

"No this can't be right. You can't be evil," said Piper shocked to see her son looking so evil.

"Oh I'm not evil mother. As I keep telling Chris, it's not about good or evil, it's about power," explained Wyatt.

"Yeah and that power corrupted you and turned you evil," commented Chris.

"I'm not evil," said Wyatt.

"Good people don't kill innocents or their friends or even their family," argued Chris.

"They were standing in my way," said Wyatt as if it was no big deal.

"I'm standing in your way right now. Are you going to kill me too?" asked Chris.

"I don't want to Chris but I will if I have to."

"Then you will have to kill me because I am not going back with you," said Chris.

Amalie had to smile at his defiance. It took a lot to stand up to Wyatt and Chris was one of the only people who could. Wyatt was now angrily pacing the attic. His attention wasn't focussed on her so she moved towards the book. Luckily, there was still a pen and paper resting on it. She glanced up and then began to write. She was trying to come up with a spell to send Wyatt back.

"You're good Wyatt. I know you are," said Piper trying to reason with her son.

"Don't even try Piper, it won't work. The only way to save him now, is to stop whoever turned him in the first place," said Chris.

"You are going back with me Chris," he said angrily.

Wyatt was so angry now that he didn't even notice Phoebe moving over to help Amalie. She could sense that seeing Wyatt had really scared the young girl and she wanted to help her. Chris was worried that Wyatt would spot what they were doing and kill Amalie. He couldn't let that happen to her. He had promised her mom that he would look after her and he hadn't done a great job so far.

"I have gone to lot of effort to come and get you Chris," said Wyatt bring his focus back to him.

"Ah should I be grateful or feel flattered?" asked Chris sarcastically.

Leo had been silent for a while but now he spoke. "That's what confuses me. Why have you gone to so much effort to get Chris? Why not just have him killed?"

"You want me to kill Chris?" asked Wyatt incredulously. He was stunned to think that his family wanted rid of Chris.

"No of course we don't. We are just wondering what is so special about Chris?" asked Piper.

"You of all people should know the answer to that one mom," said Wyatt cryptically.

"Why?" she asked suddenly suspicious.

"Because he is your little…."

Wyatt never got to finish his sentence because Amalie telekinetically knocked him over. Chris gave her a relieved but worried smile. He knew it wouldn't stop him for long. Wyatt stood up and advanced on Amalie and Phoebe.

"That wasn't very nice," he said quietly.

"She didn't mean to. She has only just come into her powers and panicked a little," lied Phoebe quickly covering for Amalie.

"Yeah I'm really sorry," she said acting as though she was very shy and new to magic.

"Wyatt what were you saying before that?" asked Piper.

"Huh?"

"Before about Chris. You said I should know why you don't want to kill him."

"Well yeah he is your…" Wyatt paused as realization sank in. "You don't know who he is, do you?"

"No we don't," said Leo.

"And they don't need to, so shut it Wyatt," said Chris forcefully.

"Why? Are you scared that mommy and Daddy will tell you off for lying? Or that they won't love their little peanut maybe?" asked Wyatt smirking at Chris' distraught face.

"What is he talking about Chris?" asked Piper turning to look at him.

"Oh my god," said Phoebe suddenly realizing what Wyatt was getting at.

"People never give you enough credit Aunt Phoebe. You're more astute then they realize," commented Wyatt.

"Chris?" prompted Leo walking over to the Witchlighter who stepped back.

"Come on Chris time to tell mommy and daddy that you are their little boy," said Wyatt with a grin. "Oops, guess your secret is out now little brother," he added with a smirk.

"Our what?" questioned Leo.

"Your son dad. This is your youngest son and my baby brother," explained Wyatt.

"My, Your, he," stuttered Leo sinking onto the sofa.

Piper just stood frozen staring at her youngest son. Chris looked away and then walked over to Amalie. She touched his arm gently and he gave her a weak smile.

"Let's get Wyatt back to where he belongs ok," she whispered softly. Chris nodded at her and they read out the spell.

**A place for everything and everything in its place**

**Return Lord Wyatt through time and space.**

Wyatt suddenly disappeared in a flash of light. Chris then orbed out before anyone could speak to him.

"Chris is our son?" queried Piper to no one in particular.

"Well he does have your eyes Leo and Paige's sarcastic nature," said Phoebe.

"Hey!" said Paige indignantly but had to admit it was true.

They then noticed that Amalie was still in the room. She was standing quietly by the book not really looking at anyone. Piper stood up and walked over to her.

"Is he really my son?" she asked and Amalie nodded at her.

"Oh god we were so mean to him. Our own son Leo and we treated him so badly," said Piper, tears now running down her face. Leo just pulled her into his arms holding her tight, the tears were pooling in his eyes too. Phoebe and Paige just watched them both thinking about how awful they were to him as well.

* * *

A few days had passed since Chris' identity was revealed and he had been avoiding the sisters and Leo. He would only orb to the Manor if he absolutely had to. Amalie was getting sick of playing go between for them all. She orbed into the back room at P3 and woke Chris.

"What is it Ams?" he asked wearily.

"We as in you and me are having breakfast at the Manor," she said chucking him some clothes.

"What? I don't think so," said Chris quickly pulling on some clothes whilst Amalie turned away.

"Chris you can't keep avoiding them. You need their help to save Wyatt so suck it up alright."

"No."

"Oh my god you can be so stubborn at time," she said exasperatedly.

"I'm not being stubborn, I just don't want to see them yet," he replied still angry.

"You know what I am sick of this. I'm sick of playing go between for you all. You have been given a chance to see your mom again, something that I would give anything to do and you would rather avoid her." Amalie was yelling now. Chris just stared at her not knowing what to say, as she was right, he was avoiding Piper.

"Why are you avoiding her Chris?" asked Amalie trying to calm a little.

"Because I don't want to get close to her and then go back to her future where she isn't," he said finally

"Oh Chris," she said moving to sit down beside him. She could see the tears in his eyes and hugged him tight. He hugged her back for a second and then pulled away.

"Chris if you stop Wyatt from turning evil, she won't die in the future," she said softly.

"You don't know that for sure."

"Yes I do," she said standing up and moving away.

"How can you possibly know that?" he asked standing up.

"I can't tell you that, future consequences as you would say."

"What?"

"Ok, I had a visit from the Angel of Destiny before I came to save you. She told me that if you stopped whoever was after Wyatt then you would save her too," she explained turning back round to face him.

"Why would the Angel of Destiny tell you that?"

"Because I asked her too. I had to know if she could be saved," she said with a smile. Chris smiled back at her but she could see he still wasn't quite ready to face them yet.

"I know they hurt you Chris but they do love you. Give them a chance especially your mom, she thinks you hate her."

"I could never think that," he said surprised by that piece of information. He loved his mom she was the best.

"Then tell her."

"I will later I promise. I just need to think," he said grabbing his jacket and orbing away. Amalie just watched him leave before orbing back to the manor.

* * *

Later that day and the sisters were all in the sunroom chatting. Amalie had told them that Chris just needed a little time to think and he would come see them. They still hadn't seen him though and Piper was beginning to wonder if she would ever get the chance to apologise to him. Phoebe meanwhile was wondering about Amalie. She had a feeling the young girl was related to Chris but she didn't know how. An earlier comment suddenly popped into her head.

"He loves her," she said aloud. The others turned to look at her in surprise including Leo who had just walked in.

"He loves who?" asked Piper.

"Chris loves Amalie."

"That's gross, she's only 14," said Paige in disgust.

"No not like that. He loves her as if she was part of his family," explained Phoebe.

"Maybe she is," said Paige.

"What do you mean?" asked Piper.

"Maybe she is a member of his family. She could be a cousin or maybe even a sister. She does have green eyes like yours and his Leo."

"She is blonde like you as well and she does have Piper's stubbornness," added Phoebe.

"Are you trying to tell me that not only am I going to have another son but a daughter too," said Piper.

Before anyone could respond, Chris orbed into the room. They all looked up at him and he glanced back nervously.

"Is this a bad time?"

* * *

Authors Note: So is she Piper and Leo's daughter or could she belong to someone else. What will Chris have to say to his parents? Will Wyatt be back for revenge and just why did the Angel of Destiny visit Amalie?


	4. Chapter 4 The Truth

**Daddy's Girl.**

**Disclaimer:** Please see chapter 1.

Thanks for the reviews guys. So sorry about the delay but life can be a real pain in the butt. Her identity will be revealed in this. I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Chapter 4: The Truth.**

"Is this a bad time?" asked Chris.

"Of course not Chris," said Piper smiling warmly at him.

"I think Paige and I will head into the kitchen and make some drinks," said Phoebe tactfully. Luckily, Paige got her hint and followed her out.

"Come and sit down," she said patting the space on the couch beside her. Chris nervously sat down.

A jingle in Leo's head told him he was needed back up there. He didn't really want to go, as he wanted the chance to talk to his son as well. He could sense some hostility from Chris and wanted to know why.

"I'm sorry but they are calling me," he said apologetically.

"What a surprise," replied Chris sarcastically.

"What did you say Chris?" asked Leo turning to look at his son.

"Nothing, hadn't you better go then. Wouldn't want to keep the precious Elders waiting now would we."

"I'm sorry," said Leo before reluctantly orbing off.

"I'm guessing you and Leo don't get on so well in the future," said Piper bringing his attention back to her.

"Not exactly no," he replied. He didn't want to talk about Leo or even think about him.

Piper sensed his reluctance and changed the subject slightly. "Why didn't you tell us who you were Chris?"

"We thought it would be easier if you just believed I was a whitelighter from the future rather then your son, you haven't conceived yet."

"Who's we?"

"Me and Bianca, well and a couple of other people but I can't tell you about them sorry," he replied.

"I'm sorry we didn't trust you Chris."

"It's ok. I didn't exactly give you a lot of reasons to trust me."

"No but you were just trying to protect Wyatt and we should have helped you more."

"I know. I just want my big brother back, the nice one who played games with me and looked after me," he said failing to mask the sadness in his voice.

"Oh honey. You will get him back. We will find out who did it and stop them, I promise you Chris," she said.

"Even if it means demon hunting everyday?" he queried with a smile that made Piper's heart melt.

"To help you Chris we will even do it at night too," replied Piper with a grin.

"I'm not sure Phoebe and Paige will agree with that."

"They will. They know better then to argue with me."

"Don't we all," commented Chris quietly. Piper glared at him but couldn't hide the amusement in her eyes.

"Chris can I ask you something?" she said suddenly feeling scared.

"Depends what it is," he replied lightly.

"Was I a good mom to you?"

"Yeah, you were the greatest. You could work all day and still find time to cook us tea, help us with our homework and just be there when we needed you," replied Chris smiling at her. She had made every possible effort to be there for them no matter what.

"I obviously didn't do a great job with Wyatt," she said looking down at the floor.

"His turning evil wasn't your fault. It was something that happened before I was born and developed slowly over time. Something happened that finally pushed him over the edge but you had no control over it. Trust me it was whoever got to him as a baby," said Chris taking her hands. Piper gripped them tight and smiled at her wonderful son.

Paige, Phoebe and Amalie stood in the doorway watching. They were so glad that Chris and Piper had talked. Amalie suddenly turned and walked away before Phoebe and Paige had a chance to notice the tears that were running down her face. She would never have that chance with her mom again.

Paige and Phoebe meanwhile had gone into the sunroom to join Piper and Chris.

"Where's Amalie?" asked Chris suddenly realizing she was missing.

"She was here a minute ago. She probably nipped to the bathroom," said Phoebe looking back out into the hallway.

"So we know who you are now but who is she?" asked Paige.

"I can't tell you that," replied Chris.

"Oh come on Chris, we know she has to be family," said Phoebe.

"How do you know that?" asked Chris looking at her in shock.

"You told her she wasn't alone and that you loved her. Is she your sister or cousin maybe?" asked Phoebe.

"I really can't tell you that guys."

"Ok fine we will drop it," said Paige.

"Thanks. I'm off to do some research. Call me if you need me," he said standing up.

"Ok honey but make sure you come back here for dinner ok," said Piper. Chris had been about to object but saw the serious look on Piper's face and nodded. She smiled and he orbed away.

* * *

Later that night Piper was awoken by a shout from one of the other rooms. She got up and followed the sound. It led her to the room Amalie was staying in. She opened the door to see that the young girl was in the midst of a bad nightmare. She quickly walked over to her.

"Amalie sweetie. You need to wake up," she said softly. There was no reaction from the young girl so she tried again.

"Mommy, no you can't leave me," screamed the girl as the tears ran down her face.

Piper sat on the bed and pulled the young girl to her. "It's ok sweetie. It's just a dream," she said soothingly.

Amalie finally calmed down and opened her eyes.

"Uh hi Piper," she said when she realized where she was.

"Are you ok sweetie?" she asked.

"Yeah just a bad dream. I get them a lot. Sorry I woke you," she said pulling away from her.

Chris suddenly appeared in the room. He had been worried about Amalie and could sense fear coming from her. He was well aware of the nightmares, she had suffered with for most of her life.

"You ok Ams?" he asked sitting down on the bed.

"Yeah just had a nightmare and woke your mom up," she replied.

"What was your nightmare about?" asked Chris.

"Mom dying," she said softly looking away.

"Oh honey," he said pulling her into his arms.

"I miss her so much," she sobbed. Chris just held as she cried. Finally, the crying subsided and she pulled away.

"Sorry," she said looking up at Chris.

"You have nothing to be sorry about little one."

"Would you two like a hot drink?" asked Piper.

"Yes please," said Amalie smiling up at her. Piper smiled and left the room.

Chris moved up and sat on the bed beside Amalie. She snuggled down beside him resting her head on his chest. She always felt safe with Chris.

Piper made them all a drink and wandered back upstairs. As she entered the room, the sight that greeted her made her smile. Chris and Amalie had fallen asleep together. His arms wrapped protectively around her. The sound of orbs then drew her attention and she turned to see Leo behind her.

"What's going on?" he asked. Piper just smiled and pointed into the bedroom.

Leo looked in and smiled too. He had never seen them both look so relaxed. He slowly closed the door and they walked away from it.

"How did your little chat with Chris go?" he asked as they wandered into the nursery to check on Wyatt.

"It went ok," replied Piper softly.

"Did he mention why he is so angry at me?" he asked hoping she could give him some clue. Piper beckoned him into her room and away from Wyatt. Leo gave his son a lingering look before following his wife out.

"He just said that you didn't get along. Whatever it is Leo, he really didn't want to talk about it," she said sitting down on the bed.

"What on earth can I have done to make my son hate me so much?" he asked sinking down onto a chair.

"He doesn't hate you Leo."

"Yes he does Piper. I could see it in his eyes. Whatever I did has really hurt him," he replied. The tears were slowly starting to run down his face.

Piper walked over and knelt before her ex husband. "Oh Leo," she said wrapping her arms around him.

Leo hugged her back and released a few more tears. He had missed her so much since they had split up. He finally pulled away from her. She smiled at him and wiped the tears from his face. Their eyes met and they kissed softly at first but it built and became more passionate. Leo pulled her up and carried her to the bed, kicking the door shut as he did so.

* * *

Phoebe wandered into the manor after a long day at work. "Anyone at home?" she called as she took off her jacket.

"Just me," said Piper walking out of the kitchen.

"Where's everyone else?"

"Paige is at her current temp job, Leo is up there and Chris and Amalie are checking out another theory on who turns Wyatt."

Phoebe nodded and then spotted something on the floor. She bent down to see it was a locket but she didn't recognise it. As she picked it up, she was hit with a vision. She came out of it and slowly opened the locket. Inside was two pictures and she gasped.

"What is it Phoebe?" asked Piper walking over.

Phoebe handed her the locket and she studied the two photos. "Is that who I think it is?" queried Piper.

"Yes it is."

"Where did it come from?"

"The floor. It belongs to Amalie," said Phoebe sinking down onto a chair.

"Why would she have a photo of him in her locket though?"

"Because she isn't your daughter Piper, she's your granddaughter," said Phoebe.

"Are you telling me that my son is a father? I'm a grandmother?" asked Piper in shock.

"Yes honey I am. I had a premonition of it."

"Chris!" yelled Piper.

He appeared before them looking worried. "Is everything ok?" he asked worriedly.

"She's my granddaughter," stated Piper.

"What?" asked Chris.

"I saw it in a premonition," replied Phoebe.

"How?"

Piper held out the locket to him. He took it and looked at the pictures. His gaze resting on one of them a fraction longer.

"I bought this for her, the day she was born. The photos were taken just before her birth," he said a touch of sadness in his voice.

More orbs filled the room but this time it was Amalie who appeared before them. She smiled and then spotted the locket in Chris' hands.

"Hey you found it. That's great, where was it?" she asked.

"I don't know Phoebe found it," replied Chris handing it over.

"Oh," she said glancing over at them nervously.

"It was on the floor down here and yes we know who you are," replied Phoebe with a warm smile.

"I knew you would find it out eventually," she said with a half smile.

"You don't seem as freaked out as Chris was, that we know," commented Piper.

"I'm not. This is a great opportunity to get to know you all. You died when I was young so I don't really know any of you, well apart from Grandpa of course," she said with a wistful smile.

"Speaking of Grandpa, we had better call him. God that sounds weird calling him that," said Piper with a smile before calling out to her husband.

"Paige," yelled Phoebe knowing she would feel left out if they didn't tell her.

They both appeared almost at the same time and looked confused when they saw them all sitting there chatting.

"Is everything ok?" asked Leo glancing over at his son.

"Yes I think it's time for some proper introductions don't you Piper," said Phoebe with a grin.

"Yes I do. Leo I want you to meet our granddaughter," she said wrapping her arm around Amalie and moving her to stand before them.

"My what?" he asked.

"Yeah, his what?" added Paige.

"Your Granddaughter and your great niece Paige," continued Piper.

"Wow," said Paige grinning.

"You're a dad?" asked Leo looking over at Chris.

"No Leo. She's Chris' niece," replied Piper.

"She's Wyatt's daughter?" queried Leo staring at them in shock.

* * *

Authors Note: So there you have it, she is the daughter of the source of all evil. How will Leo react to the news? Will he and Chris sort things out and will they be able to save Wyatt?


	5. Chapter 5 Never There For Me

**Daddy's Girl**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 1.

Thanks for the reviews guys. So sorry it has taken me so long to update but I have just been unable to write just lately.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Never There For Me.**

"Hi Grandpa," she said lightly.

Phoebe then stepped up beside them. "Why don't you give your grandpa a hug? I know you are dying to," she said smiling at her.

Amalie glanced nervously over at Leo who still looked a little surprised by it all. He then smiled and held his arms out to her. Amalie flew into them hugging him tight. They finally broke apart and everyone sat down at the table.

"So why didn't you tell us who you were?" asked Piper. Chris had explained his reasons but what were hers.

"I wasn't sure how you would take learning who I was. I thought you might freak out learning that your little boy was a dad at such a young age," she replied.

"How young is young?" asked Piper.

"Sixteen well nearly seventeen by the time I was born."

"How did my baby become a dad at sixteen?" asked Piper in shock.

"Well on Chris' birthday, something bad happened and Wyatt got drunk. My mom found him and took her back to hers as she was alone that night. They sat and talked for hours and then well you can guess the rest, I'm sure," she said with a slight grin.

"Yeah I think we got it," grinned back Paige.

"What was the event that made my little boy drink?" asked Piper.

"She can't tell you, future consequences and all that," said Chris quickly.

"Someone died," said Phoebe suddenly and everyone turned to look at her. "The event, it was a death," explained Phoebe.

"Given the way Wyatt reacted it had to be someone very close to him, someone who meant a lot to him, it had to be you Piper," said Leo turning to look at his wife.

Piper looked over at Chris and could see that Leo was right. She instantly moved to his side. "Oh honey. Is that why you have been so reluctant to get close to me?" she asked kneeling before him.

"I didn't want to have to go back to a world where you aren't," he admitted choking back a sob. Piper wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tight.

"Which he wont," commented Amalie.

"What do you mean honey?" asked Leo.

"I know for a fact that if you all save Wyatt from whatever evil turns him then Piper won't die on his fourteenth birthday. She will live a whole lot longer."

"How can you know that for sure?" asked Leo.

"I got it from the one person who would know," she replied.

"Who?" asked Paige curiously.

"The Angel of Destiny told her," muttered Chris. He still wasn't totally sure he believed that.

"Why would they tell you that? They are not known for giving out information freely," said Leo eying her suspiciously.

"They didn't really have a choice, it was part of a deal, it's kinda complicated really," she said not making any sense to any of them.

"It sounds it," said Paige.

"How did your mom die? It wasn't at Wyatt's hands was it?" asked Piper scared that her son had murdered the mother of his child.

"No but it was because of him though. Some demons who opposed him thought killing mom would be the best way to get at him but they were wrong," she paused for a second before adding. "He didn't even care."

"How old were you?" asked Paige.

"Six."

"I'm so sorry honey," said Piper compassionately. All three of them knew what it was like to lose a parent.

"It's ok Chris looked after me and helped me deal with it," she replied smiling at her Uncle.

"Didn't Wyatt help?" asked Phoebe. She couldn't believe her oldest nephew had abandoned his little girl.

"No he was still mad at us for leaving his mansion."

"Mansion?" queried Leo.

"Yeah when he began his reign as Lord Wyatt he had a huge mansion built in the middle of the city. Mom and I went with him. She hoped that we might be able to bring back the good in Wyatt but by the time I was four she realized it wasn't going to happen."

Phoebe could see there was more to this story. "What was it that made her finally see that?"

"He threw a fireball at me."

"He what?" asked Piper in horror.

"He threw a fireball at me. It didn't hit me, it flew over my head but mom realized that next time he might actually hit me. She contacted Uncle Chris and he came and rescued us, almost dying in the process."

"You poor thing," said Phoebe sympathetically.

"So who looked after you once Chris had gone to the past?" asked Paige.

"Various members of the resistance and then you came along Grandpa," she said turning to smile at him.

"Me?" he asked in surprise.

"Yes you. After Chris died, the resistance began to fall apart and most of the people in it were killed. Those that didn't die went into hiding or joined Wyatt. You rescued me from a group of demons and then became my guardian as it were," she explained.

"At least I did something right," he said glancing over at Chris.

"Yeah to everyone but me," said Chris angrily.

"What was that Chris?" he asked turning to his youngest son.

"It doesn't matter," he replied standing up. Everyone could see the unshed tears in his eyes before he turned away.

"It does to me Chris. You're my son. I think I deserve to know what I did that's so bad?" asked Leo standing up as well.

Chris turned to face his father. "You were never there for me. You were there for everybody else, for mom, Wyatt, half the world but you were never there for me. You didn't have the time."

Phoebe and Piper felt their hearts break at his words. Amalie already knew this but could see how hard it was for Chris to say it aloud.

"So maybe you came back from the future not just to save Wyatt, maybe you came back to save us too," said Leo walking over to Chris.

"I doubt it," he said and orbed away from them all.

"I better go after him," said Amalie standing up.

"Wait a minute," said Leo and she turned to face him. "Is that true? Was I really never there for him?" he asked.

"Yes it's true. I don't know the exact details because obviously I wasn't there but I know you missed out on a lot."

"Well I can see now why he is angry at me," said Leo sinking back down onto a chair.

"Yeah I think that's why you did everything you could to look after me."

"Over compensating for not being there for Chris you mean?" queried Phoebe.

"I think so," she replied sitting down as well. Chris wouldn't appreciate her orbing after him if he was upset.

"Do you think there is anyway I can reach him and make amends as it were?" he asked looking directly at his granddaughter.

"I don't know. He has been so hurt by you not being there in the future and not trusting him here, I'm not sure there is way you two can come back from this," she said softly.

Leo just stood up and walked into the sunroom. Piper got up and went after him, closely followed by the others.

"I'm sorry but there is one way you could do it," said Amalie touching his arm.

"How?" asked Leo turning to look at her.

"Be there for him this time round. Don't let him grow up without a dad," she paused and thought for a second. "That is if he is even going to be born now," she said suddenly realizing that her Uncle may have written himself out of existence.

"That's a good point," said Paige looking at Piper and Leo.

"Yeah are we getting another nephew anytime soon?" asked Phoebe.

Piper and Leo both looked at each other and then back at the others. They both looked a little red in the face and everyone could see what had happened.

"We're going to be aunties again," said Phoebe happily.

"Now I'm really happy that my Uncle is going to be born but can we get off this subject now. It's way too weird. It's bad enough seeing my father as a baby. Oh and by the way, I'm not changing any of his diapers at all," said Amalie and they all had to laugh.

* * *

A month passed with the sisters going out on every demon hunt that Chris suggested. Amalie was relishing the opportunity to get to know her family and Chris was avoiding Leo at every opportunity. Piper came up to the attic to find Chris and Amalie going through some possible future demons that could have turned Wyatt.

"What about Noxa," suggested Amalie

"Nah he's not smart enough to do that. What about Gerin?"

"He is smart enough but he doesn't actually like Wyatt. He just keeps on his side in the hope to overthrow him," replied Amalie.

"Ok so that's him out. Wait what about Jarek. He is one of Wyatt's most trusted advisers," suggested Chris.

"Now he is a definite possibility."

"Hey you two," said Piper finally getting their attention.

"Uh hi Piper," said Amalie.

"It's ok honey. You can call me grandma or Grams. I don't mind," she said with a smile. It was a little strange but she liked it all the same.

"Everything go ok with the doctor?" asked Chris changing the subject.

"Yes it was fine and yes you are going to be born," she replied with a smile. She had hoped that he would start calling her mom but he hadn't yet. Amalie seemed to have accepted them as family much easier then Chris had.

"Good to know," replied Chris with a smile. Piper's heart melted every time he smiled at her.

Paige then orbed into the room looking tired. When she saw what Chris and Amalie were doing, she groaned. "Now you are one of my two favourite nephews but I really can't demon fight tonight."

"It's ok Aunt Paige we are just doing research," said Chris.

"Yeah and if needed me and Chris can go," added Amalie.

"I'm not so sure about that," said Piper. She was reluctant to allow her fourteen-year-old granddaughter to go demon hunting.

Before anyone could respond, ten demons shimmered into the attic. Piper blew two up instantly while Chris deflected fireballs back at three of them. Amalie threw out her hands and fire shot out killing three demons. The other two shimmered out before they could be killed.

"Woah nice fire power Amalie," said Paige in admiration as Phoebe appeared in the attic.

"Hi Guys. What happened?" she asked gesturing to the now messed up attic.

"Demon attack," explained Paige.

"You don't have any other hidden powers do you?" asked Piper feeling worried.

"Well I am the daughter of the Twice Blessed, sorry I mean the source of all evil so yeah I do have a few powers," replied Amalie with a hint of disgust.

"How did he not turn you evil?" asked Piper.

"He has tried more then once but I managed to resist," she said.

Phoebe could sense that talking about this was hard and she really felt for the young girl. She walked over and placed her hand on her shoulder in comfort but was thrown into a vision.

_Amalie stood before a young woman with an athame in her hand. The young woman was chained to the wall and clearly scared. An older Wyatt stood behind her watching the scene. _

"_Do it," he said angrily._

_Amalie walked forward and raised the Athame. The tears were rolling down her cheeks, as she didn't want to do this. She stopped before the young woman still with the athame in the air. She looked back over at Wyatt pleading with him not to make her do this._

"_Just do it Amalie now," he said with annoyance._

"_I, I, can't do it. I just can't please don't make me," she said dropping the athame to the floor. She was openly sobbing now._

_Wyatt just looked away in disgust. "Take her back to her room," he said to someone._

_A demon grabbed hold of Amalie and shimmered her away. Wyatt just waved his hand sending the athame into the young woman's chest._

Phoebe came out of the vision and hugged the young girl tight. "I'm so sorry honey," she said.

"What did you see?" asked Amalie quietly.

"You being forced to kill a witch," she replied.

"What?" said Chris loudly causing them both to look up.

"She didn't do it," said Phoebe.

"He kept trying to force me to do it but no matter how hard he tried, I just couldn't do it. I would have been betraying the people who looked after me," she said looking over at Chris.

"It must have been hard saying no to him and refusing to do as he asked," commented Paige.

"Yeah it was. I need to check something," she said standing up and orbing away but not before Phoebe caught sight of the tears in her eyes.

Chris made to go after her but was stopped by Phoebe. "Leave her sweetie. I think she needs to be alone for a while."

* * *

A little while later Leo orbed onto Golden Gate Bridge to see Amalie sat up there all alone. He approached the young girl and sat down.

"Are you ok Amalie?"

"Yeah I'm fine," she replied looking out across the city. It was hard to believe it ever looked this beautiful. She could only remember it being a ruin.

"So what are you doing up here alone then?"

"Thinking."

"About your dad?" queried Leo. Phoebe had told him that she had disappeared after they had begun talking about him.

"How is it possible to hate someone so much yet miss them at the same time?" she asked turning to face her Grandpa.

"Was he ever a good dad to you?"

"Mom said he was when I was little. I do remember little moments when he made me live with him again," she paused for a moment and then continued. "He used to come to me at night when I had a nightmare and would hold me tight in his arms telling me it would be ok. I loved those moments, I actually felt like I had a dad who loved me."

Leo could see the tears brimming in her eyes and wrapped his arm around her. "I'm sure he does love you honey."

"I hope so. Thanks Grandpa," she replied before dropping her head onto his shoulder.

Leo smiled at being called Grandpa but the smile became a frown as he thought about Chris.

"Prove to him you can be a good dad and you will reach him, just don't give up," said Amalie sensing what he was thinking.

"I will. You and him will both get the childhood you deserve with loving parents, I promise ," he said determinedly.

"Yeah," said Amalie softly but she knew it wasn't true. Chris was going to get his happy future but she wasn't.

* * *

Authors Note: So why is Amalie so sure she won't get her happy future? Will Leo ever work things out with Chris and what happens when Wyatt returns?


	6. Chapter 6 Daddy's Return

**Daddy's Girl.**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 1.

Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Daddy's return.**

Another couple of weeks had passed and they were still no closer to figuring out who turned Wyatt. Chris was getting really worried that they weren't going to figure it out in time. He had to admit that he was also a little jealous of how easily Amalie had slotted into the family. She got on well with all of them but seemed to have a special bond with Leo. He was slowly building a bond with them himself but it was much harder for him as he had been through a lot more with them all and he still didn't feel ready to bond with Leo, no matter how hard the elder tried.

"Hey Chris you still with us?" called a voice and he looked over to see his mother and niece watching him.

"Uh yeah sorry mom. I was miles away then," he replied and walked back over to them.

"Oh Chris," said Piper suddenly hugging him happily. It was the first time he had called her mom and it felt amazing.

Chris looked over at Amalie in confusion. "You said mom," she explained with a grin. Chris nodded and relaxed into his mother's arms. He had really missed her hugs. They always made him feel better.

"Hey maybe we should try Magic School, there might be something there that could help us," suggested Amalie.

"Magic School?" queried Piper.

"Oh sorry. I thought Leo had already told you about it," she said sheepishly.

"Leo," called Piper and he appeared in a flurry of orbs.

"Hello all," he said smiling at them. His gaze resting on Chris a fraction longer. They still hadn't been able to work things out.

"What's magic school?" asked Piper. Leo gave her a surprised look.

"Sorry Grandpa, I thought they already knew."

"Its ok sweetie," replied Leo with a smile.

Chris just glared at them all. Trust him to forgive her straightaway. If it had been him, Leo would have given him a huge lecture for it.

Amalie sensing some of his annoyance said "Why don't you tell her about it whilst I just have a quick chat with Chris."

"Ok then," said Piper as they disappeared.

* * *

Chris and Amalie reappeared on Golden Gate Bridge. Chris sat down on the edge letting his feet swing. Amalie wandered over to the main girder and sat down with her back leaning against it.

"Chris are you ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine," he replied.

"You're clearly not. Has this got anything to do with Leo?"

"Oh so it's Leo now is it. What happened to Grandpa?" asked Chris angrily turning to face her.

"Chris what's gotten in to you?"

"What's gotten in to me is the fact that my dad treated me like hell but then goes ahead and treats you like his daughter," he paused in the midst of his angry tirade for a moment. "But you know what I have just realized something, of course he treated you well, your Wyatt's daughter," he said standing up and turning away from her.

"It's not like that Chris," she said standing up as well.

"Yes it is. He wouldn't have made the effort if you had been my daughter."

"Yes he would, you didn't see him after you left and then when you died, well it just destroyed him. He wasn't looking after me because I'm Wyatt's daughter or his granddaughter; he was doing it to make amends with you. A way of apologising for being so awful to you."

"Yeah right."

"Look I'm not expecting you to believe me or even to want to forgive him but you need to remember one thing," she said walking up to him and placing her hand on his shoulder.

"What's that?" he asked turning to face her.

"He hasn't done it yet. This Leo has yet to turn into a bad dad and you are treating him as if he had."

"Yeah but he will," said Chris looking down at the metal beneath his feet.

"You don't know that. Now that he knows what he was like, he can change but you have to give him the chance to do that."

"Your mom would be so proud of you," said Chris with a smile.

"You reckon?"

"Yes I do, now why don't we get back to the others before Mom starts yelling," he replied and they orbed away.

* * *

Leo had explained all about Magic School to Piper, Phoebe and Paige who had now joined their sister. They all agreed it was worthwhile checking it out. Leo said the enchantment and a door appeared in the middle of the stairs.

"What's that?" asked Phoebe.

"That's the way into Magic School," replied Leo who was holding Wyatt.

"Cool," said Paige as they walked up the stairs.

Leo opened the door and they all stepped through. Amalie and Chris had been here before so both knew what to expect but the sisters were surprised by the huge corridor they had entered.

"This way," said Leo taking the lead.

He guided them down the corridor and past many doors. Finally, he stopped outside some large double ones. He pushed them open and the family found themselves in a massive library. The place was full of books and the odd student wandering around. A tall man in teaching robes approached them with a smile on his face.

"Leo, how lovely to see you," he said.

"Hello Gideon. How are things," asked Leo.

"Things are great thank you. This must be your wife and her sisters," he said turning to smile at them.

"Yes this is Piper, Phoebe and Paige," introduced Leo. The sisters all shook his hand. Piper had heard of Gideon before, as he had been Leo's mentor when he became a whitelighter. She also knew that Gideon had been one of the few elders who supported their decision to get married.

"It's a pleasure to meet you all. Now this must be your whitelighter from the future but who is this young lady?" asked Gideon

Chris and Amalie looked at each other wondering what to say but luckily, Leo solved the problem for them.

"This is Amalie a friend of Chris' from the future. She came to help him," he explained and received relieved smiles from the two future people.

"I see, well it's nice to meet you both too," he said.

"Likewise," said Amalie with a forced smile. She wasn't sure she liked this elder and could see that Chris wasn't sure about him either.

"So what are you all doing here then?"

"We just wanted to do a little research into some possible demons that could have turned Wyatt," replied Leo.

"Well feel free to look at whatever you want and if I can be of any help you just have to let me know."

"Thanks Gideon."

The family moved off and began searching through some of the books. Gideon left the room and headed to his office where he found his good friend and ally Sigmund.

"We need to do something to slow them down a little," said Gideon picking up a book off his desk.

"Like what?" asked Sigmund.

"A distraction. Something to keep them occupied for a while," he said and turned around the book so Sigmund could read the page he had been looking at.

"Who are you going to use it on?"

"The young girl, she is more then just a friend."

"How are you going to get it into her?"

"That's easy," he said and orbed away to prepare everything.

* * *

It was night now and the manor was silent. Everyone was asleep even Chris who was living at the manor now as well. Gideon orbed silently into the room Amalie was sleeping in. She stirred and got up. Gideon turned invisible and stepped back watching as she entered the bathroom.

When she came out, he waited until she had walked past him before throwing the vial. It smashed at the back of her feet and a smoke rose flying into her. Amalie looked round but Gideon made the smashed vial disappear.

"Must be going mad," she said softly to herself before climbing back into her bed.

Gideon smiled evilly and then silently orbed away.

* * *

The next day and everyone bar Leo was gathered in the attic. They were trying to prepare some magical defences against Wyatt in case he made another trip to the past.

"Would a crystal cage be able to hold him?" asked Phoebe.

"A normal one no but maybe we could strengthen it somehow," said Chris.

"What like with the Power of Three?" suggested Piper.

"We already did that," replied Paige.

"Well how about using a slightly different power of three," said Amalie.

"Huh?" asked Paige and Phoebe.

"I'm talking about blessing the crystal with the power of three generations. If Chris, Piper and I were to bless it, it might just be strong enough to hold him."

"That could work," said Paige with a smile.

"If we got baby Wyatt in too then it would definitely hold him for a while," said Chris.

"You are not cutting my baby," said Piper protectively.

"We wouldn't need to as long as you are holding him during the actual blessing it would still work," answered Paige.

"Ok let's do it," said Piper going off to get Wyatt.

A couple of hours later and the blessing had been completed. The crystals were ready to be used if Wyatt returned and both Amalie and Chris had a feeling it wouldn't be too long.

* * *

The following day and the family were once again in the attic. Leo had taken Wyatt off to Sheila's for a bit, as they were off to vanquish some more demons that Chris thought could possibly be behind Wyatt's turning. Suddenly a portal appeared on the wall and a very unwelcome figure walked through. Everyone stared in horror as Wyatt approached Amalie.

"Did you really think a little glamour would fool me Amalie?" he asked.

"Oh look what the cat dragged in, the source of all evil. What are you doing here Wyatt?"

"That's not the correct way to address me now is it?" he asked staring her down.

"Oh I am so sorry. What are you doing here LORD Wyatt," she said and performed a very fake and sarcastic curtsey.

"That's not what I meant and you know it," he said angrily.

"Hm well the only other words I can think of, are ones, I'm sure you wouldn't like," she replied in a sarcastic manner very similar to Chris. The others watched as father and daughter faced off against each other.

"You have spent far too long with my brother."

"Yeah and whose fault is that?"

"Well your mother was the one who left my home and moved in with him."

"Yeah but only cos she was scared, you were going to hurt us."

"I would never have actually hurt either of you," he said more softly.

"You killed mom," said Amalie her eyes cold.

"I didn't kill her."

"Maybe not at your own hand no but you're the reason she is dead. If you hadn't of wanted to be all powerful then those demons wouldn't have killed her," she yelled.

"So what are you doing here Wyatt?" asked Piper. She was worried that he was going to do something to her baby boy and granddaughter.

"To return these two to where they both belong," he replied as his mother moved to stand beside his daughter.

"You are not taking them anywhere," said Piper and Chris moved closer sensing Wyatt was getting angry.

"You can't stop me."

"I can try," said Piper defiantly.

Amalie suddenly stepped in front of Piper. Wyatt brought his hands up sending a shock wave at his family. Amalie then brought her hands up and halted the wave. It was an impressive move. Before anyone could comment, ten demons shimmered into the attic. Wyatt stepped back and allowed his family to fight them. He knew he could easily vanquish them all but he wanted to see how his family got on.

Amalie threw out a hand and fire shot out vanquishing one demon, she staggered back dizzily but no one seemed to notice. Phoebe used her levitation and martial art skills to fight two of the demons. Piper blew three up and then another one that was about to stab Chris.

"Thanks mom," he yelled over his shoulder as he telekinetically threw another demon at the wall and then stabbed it with another athame.

"Anytime sweetie," she replied blowing up one of the demons Phoebe had been fighting.

Wyatt watched with fascination, even he had to admit that his mom and aunts were good at vanquishing demons. He then looked back at Amalie and realized something was wrong. Her eyes were glazed and unfocussed. Her hand went to her forehead and she staggered backwards. Wyatt waved his hands moving all the demons into one spot and sent a shockwave at them, vanquishing every one of them. He then looked back at his daughter who had no colour in her face and was struggling to stay upright.

"Amalie," he called but she didn't seem to hear him so he moved closer.

Chris suddenly spotted Amalie and rushed over to her. "What's the matter Ams?" he asked worriedly.

"Don't feel well," she said wobbling unsteadily. Chris put his arms out to steady her.

"What's the matter sweetie?" asked Piper walking over.

"Feel dizzy," she said before passing out into Chris' arms.

"Amalie!" yelled Wyatt moving over to them.

"Paige," said Piper gesturing at a box on the table. She was still worried that her son might do something to his brother or daughter.

"Crystals circle," she said and Wyatt was trapped in a crystal cage.

"Dad," called Chris and Leo appeared in orbs. He instantly dropped down beside his son and held his hands over Amalie to heal her.

"Crystals circle," repeated Paige and another set of crystals surrounded Wyatt. These were the thrice-blessed crystals and they would hold Wyatt for a while.

"Let me out of here now," he yelled but before the others could reply, Leo spoke.

"It's not working," he said softly.

"What?" asked Chris looking up at his dad.

"I can't heal her, whatever it is; it's immune to whitelighter magic."

* * *

Authors Note: So what's the matter with Amalie? Does it have something to do with Gideon? Will Wyatt get free and what will he do if he does?


	7. Chapter 7 A Father's Touch

**Daddy's Girl.**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 1.

Thanks for the lovely reviews everyone. This would have been updated a couple of days ago but my laptop is being rubbish.

* * *

**Chapter 7: A Fathers Touch.**

"Leo go check with the Elders and see if they can help. Chris orb her down to her room and I will be there in a minute," said Piper taking charge. Both nodded and disappeared.

"Paige will you call Sheila and see if she is ok with keeping Wyatt a little longer just in case this isn't magical. Phoebe check the book and see if you can find anything about what could be causing this if it is. Oh and keep an eye on that one too," she said gesturing at her future son in the crystal cage.

"What is the matter with my daughter? I want to see her," said Wyatt angrily. How dare they keep his daughter away from him?

"As if we are letting you anywhere near her. You probably did this to her," said Paige.

"I did not. I would never hurt her," he said. Paige just shook her head at him and orbed away to call Sheila.

Phoebe could see in his eyes that he was telling the truth. "Maybe we should at least let him see her," she said.

"Maybe later, for now, he can stay here and be quiet. I need to help Chris," said Piper and she left the room.

"She's my daughter dammit," he said trying to orb out but failing.

* * *

Downstairs meanwhile Chris had laid Amalie on the bed and was pacing nervously waiting for his mom to come down. A groan drew his attention to the bed and he looked down to see Amalie stirring.

"Hey Ammie, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"I feel awful, what's wrong with me?" she asked.

"We don't know honey but we will," he said as Piper walked in.

"Hi sweetie," she said approaching the bed. "How are you feeling?" she asked sitting down on it beside the young girl.

"Cold," she said shivering and pulling the blanket tighter around herself.

Piper placed the back of her hand onto Amalie's forehead and could feel the burning heat radiating off her. Amalie just shivered again and Piper felt sorry for the young girl who was clearly very ill. She wandered into the bathroom and came back out with a wet cloth. She smiled and placed it on Amalie's forehead. Amalie then sighed at the cool relief it gave her.

"That any better sweetie?" she asked pushing some of her hair back from her face.

"Yes thank you," she replied still keeping the blanket tightly wrapped around the rest of her.

"Where's Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe?" asked Chris.

"Paige is calling Sheila and Phoebe is checking the book and watching the older version of your big brother," she explained.

"You do realize Wyatt will talk Phoebe into letting him go," said Chris.

"He wouldn't, would he?"

Chris just gave her a faint smile and a nod. Piper glanced worriedly at the ceiling as if she expected him to suddenly appear.

* * *

Two hours later and Amalie was a lot worse. Her temperature had risen and she kept drifting in and out of consciousness. The Elders had told Leo that there were many different potions that could make a person ill but without proof it was magical, there was nothing they could do. Phoebe had found nothing in the book and had been through it three times just to be sure whilst ignoring Wyatt's incessant pleas to be freed. Paige had been sent up to make sure she didn't let Wyatt go.

Leo was now helping Piper and Chris take care of Amalie. In her fever driven state she was beginning to get confused and unsure of what was going on. She seemed to have forgotten all about travelling to the past and saving Chris.

"Where am I?" she asked.

"You're at the manor Ams. You passed out upstairs," replied Chris.

"Why are you here, you're not supposed to be, you're dead," she said looking at him in confusion.

"What?" asked Chris shifting back slightly.

"She is just a little confused right now son," said Leo softly.

Amalie turned to face him. "What's going on Grandpa, why is Uncle Chris here and who is this lady?" she asked pointing at Piper.

"I'm your grandma Piper," she replied with a gentle smile.

"No you can't be, she died before I was born," said Amalie jumping off the bed.

"Amalie calm down, you are in the past so she is still alive," explained Leo.

"No I don't believe you. You're demons trying to trick me. Dad where are you, I need you," she called out.

"Amalie you really are in the past. You came back to save your Uncle Chris," said Leo trying to get through to the clearly confused young girl.

"I don't believe you. You must be shape shifters or something. If you don't leave me alone, my dad will kill you. He Is the Source of All Evil you know. Dad I need you."

"Yeah shame he's locked in a crystal cage isn't it," said Chris before he could stop himself.

"What? He cannot be. You're lying. Dad where are you, please help me." She was beginning to sound desperate now and it was starting to worry Leo.

"Sweetie you need to calm down. You are safe and we are not going to hurt you," said Piper taking another step closer. Amalie threw out her hand and pushed them all the way across the room.

"Dad where the hell are you. I need you, please come," she said.

The other three stood up and walked over to her again. Amalie looked at them fearfully thinking they were going to hurt her. Tears rushed to her eyes and she sank to the floor wishing her dad were here. He would soon sort them out. He hadn't always been there for her but if she had ever really needed him then he would be. "Daddy," she called out, praying he would appear.

* * *

Upstairs Wyatt was still complaining and trying to escape.

"Come on Aunt Phoebe, let me go and see her," he said trying to appeal to her soft side.

Phoebe really wanted to give in and move the crystal but she knew Piper would kill her. She had never been able to get much of Chris but she could read a lot off Wyatt right now. He was angry but at the same time, he was worried about Amalie too. Suddenly he could hear her.

"_Dad where are you, I need you."_

"That's my daughter down there. I have a right to know if she is ok."

"I'm sure she is fine," said Phoebe but Wyatt knew it wasn't true, he could still hear her.

"_Dad I need you_

"Have you always been this annoying?" asked Paige.

"When it comes to my daughter I ……" he paused suddenly being able to sense his daughter's worry increase.

"_Dad where are you please help me."_

"What is it?" asked Phoebe sensing his worry.

"She needs me; you have to let me go to her."

"Sure she does," said Paige sarcastically.

"_Dad where the hell are you? I need you, please come?"_

Wyatt could hear the fear in her voice and knew something was wrong. Even though he hadn't spent a lot of time with his daughter as she had been with the resistance, he could still tell when she was scared or in pain. He had orbed to her a few times when she had been hurt but always made sure no one saw him. It wouldn't do for any of his enemies to see he had a softer side. This Amalie was much older then the one he knew but he was still her dad.

"_Daddy."_

"Dammit Aunt Paige she is screaming for me," he said angrily. Her screams were echoing in his head and he knew he needed to go to her.

Suddenly a crystal from each of the circles disappeared in orbs and he was free.

"Thanks Aunt Paige," he called out before orbing downstairs.

"But I didn't do it," she called after him still looking at where the crystals had previously been.

* * *

Wyatt orbed into the bedroom to see Amalie huddled up in the corner. His mother, father and brother stood over her trying to reason with her. Piper turned and spotted her son behind them. She instantly stepped in front of Amalie.

"You're not going anywhere near her," she said angrily.

"You really think you can stop me?" he asked.

Amalie suddenly looked up as he spoke. "Daddy, you came."

"Of course I did baby girl," he replied.

His family still hadn't moved so Wyatt waved his hand and orbed them to the other side of the room. He then moved over to his daughter and knelt down in front of her. She instantly threw her arms around him hugging him tight.

"Its ok baby girl, you're safe now. I'm here," he said soothingly.

Amalie finally calmed down and moved away from her dad slightly. "You look different, younger," she said looking at him closely.

"That's because I am little one. I am the daddy you knew when you were 8, so I don't know anything past that I am afraid."

Amalie looked at him closely and then held out her hand. As Wyatt placed his on top, he was flooded with memories of everything that had happened since Amalie was eight. He saw himself tell her that Chris was dead and watched her break down. He saw himself kill everyone in the Resistance and Leo orb her to safety. He saw himself save her from his own demons and others many times without revealing himself to them or her. He saw her finally agree to return to the mansion. He saw his many attempts to get her to properly join him and her refusal each time. He saw the nightmares that plagued her sleep and how his future self would be there helping her through them each time. He even saw the odd moment of happiness between the two of them. Finally, he saw the attack at the manor that took out Leo and sent Amalie to the past to save Chris.

He lifted his hand and sat back overwhelmed by everything he had just learnt especially seeing how Chris' death had affected his future self.

"I knew it was you," Amalie said softly.

"What?"

"All those times you saved me from demons and darklighters. I knew it was you killing them, I could sense you."

"What did she do to him?" asked Piper.

Amalie suddenly remembered the other people who were in the room and backed away in fear.

"Its ok Amalie, they won't hurt you I promise," he said.

Amalie nodded. "Are they really who they say they are?" she asked and Wyatt nodded.

"I'm sorry for freaking out on you all," she said standing up. She wobbled and would have fallen over if it weren't for Chris quickly grabbing hold of her.

"Why don't you get back into bed little one," he said kindly. Amalie wrapped her arms round him giving him a hug.

"Love you Uncle Chris," he said softly.

"Love you too Ammie."

Chris helped his niece into bed and gently tucked her in. He then bent down and kissed her on the head. Wyatt walked over and sat down on the other side of her. He gently stroked her hair as he had seen his future self do and she soon drifted off to sleep.

Piper then noticed that Phoebe and Paige were in the room. "He soon charmed you two then," she said in an annoyed tone.

"We didn't do it," said Phoebe instantly.

"No Amalie did," said Leo with a grin. He then pointed at the two crystals that sat in the corner where Amalie had been previously.

"That's my girl," said Wyatt with a grin causing Chris to glare at him.

"So what is wrong with my daughter then?" asked Wyatt standing up and approaching his family.

"We don't know son," replied Leo.

"If it's a magical illness maybe I can get a premonition off her," suggested Phoebe.

"It's worth a try," said Chris and he moved away from the bed so she could approach.

Phoebe couldn't help but see how young and innocent Amalie looked when she was asleep. It was hard to believe this little girl had been through so much. She gently placed her hand on her shoulder and was instantly pulled into a vision.

"It's magical," she said once she was out of it.

"Are you sure?" asked Leo.

"Yes someone threw a vial at her last night as she walked back from the bathroom. There was no sign of it when Amalie turned round so I guess she thought, she imagined it."

"Did you see who it was Phoebe?" asked Paige.

"No sorry, they stayed in the shadows."

"So what do we do now then?" asked Paige.

"Leo go check with the Elders and see if they can do something. Phoebe, Paige go to Magic School and see if you can find anything there," replied Piper.

"While you lot do all that. I'm going to the Underworld to find out who is behind this," said Wyatt.

"I'm coming with you," said Chris standing up. There was no way; he was going to let his evil older brother loose in the Underworld.

"Fine. It will be just like the old times hey Chris," he said with a smile.

"Yeah great," replied Chris sarcastically as they disappeared in a flurry of orbs.

Leo gave Piper a quick kiss before orbing away. She moved to sit on the bed beside her granddaughter. She picked up the face cloth from off the bedside unit dampened it and placed it on Amalie's forehead.

* * *

Authors Note: So can they save Amalie in time or is she destined to die. How will Wyatt and Chris get on in the Underworld and can they still save Wyatt from being turned?


	8. Chapter 8 A Possible Cure

**Daddy's Girl.**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 1.

Thanks for the reviews everyone. Sorry it has taken me so long but I have been really ill and then over smothered by my older brothers. This chapter is for Crazysmalllady as she has been on at me to update bless her. Well here it is just for you honey.

* * *

**Chapter 8: A Possible Cure?**

Another couple of hours had passed and Piper was beginning to worry. Amalie had drifted into an uneasy sleep a while ago but her temperature was still rising. There was no colour in her face at all and Piper had to keep checking that she was still breathing. The sound of orbs filled the air and Piper looked up to see Leo appear.

"How is she?" he asked.

"Worse."

Leo grabbed the thermometer and checked her temperature again. When it bleeped and he saw the reading, he swore.

"How bad?" asked Piper who was gently mopping the young girls forehead again, not that it seemed to be doing much.

"105.3," he said quietly.

"What? That's really bad Leo. What do we do now? Could the Elders help?"

"The Elders are looking into but there are hundreds of potions that could do this to her so it will take time."

"She doesn't have time though," said Piper angrily. It was times like these where she really hated the Elders.

"I know honey," he said touching her arm.

"What if she dies Leo?"

"Don't give up yet Piper, we still have time," said Leo pulling her into his arms. They stood locked together looking down at their granddaughter.

* * *

Chris flicked his hand and sent the demon flying at the wall. Wyatt then clenched his fist strangling the demon. This was the fifteenth demon that they had found and they were still no closer to learning who had poisoned Amalie. Wyatt loosened his grip slightly so that the demon could talk.

"I don't know anything about an attack on anyone at the manor, I swear," he said gasping for air.

"Who would know?" asked Chris glaring at the demon.

"I don't know."

"He knows nothing Wy, just kill him," said Chris turning his back to the demon.

Wyatt said nothing but killed the demon. He then turned and threw an energy ball at the wall in anger.

"What did that wall ever do to you?" asked Chris.

"It got in my way," he replied anger still evident in his voice.

Another demon then shimmered into the cave and was thrown by Chris into the opposite wall. The demon pulled himself up and held his hands up in surrender.

"I know something but if you kill me, you won't know."

"What do you know?" asked Wyatt calmly.

"That someone was looking for Callan weed, the main ingredient in most demonic poisons," he replied quickly.

"Who was it?" asked Wyatt advancing on the demon menacingly.

"I don't know, I swear. All I know is that it wasn't a demon."

"What?" asked Chris moving to stand beside his brother.

"They weren't a demon but that is all I know," he said backing away from them.

"Do you believe him Chris?" asked Wyatt turning to his younger brother.

"Yeah he doesn't know anything else," replied Chris casually. Wyatt just gave the demon a smile and then vanquished him.

"Let's get back to the others and let them know what we found," said Chris.

"I miss this," said Wyatt suddenly.

"I'm not sure we've ever done this," replied Chris. Before Wyatt had turned, they had been on a few demon hunts together but never to find a demon that had poisoned someone.

"You know what I mean Chris. Us spending time together and not fighting."

"Well you shouldn't have turned evil then," retorted Chris.

Before Wyatt could reply, he heard his mother calling for him. "Go to the Aunts and let them know what we found out. I'll check in with mom," said Wyatt and he orbed off before Chris could argue.

* * *

Wyatt reappeared in the guest bedroom and moved over to his daughter. He sat down beside her and brushed her hair back from her face.

"Did you manage to find anything out Wyatt?" asked Piper.

"Yeah whoever it was, was looking for Callan weed so Chris has gone to tell the Aunts about it," replied Wyatt not taking his eyes off his daughter.

"There are a lot of demonic poisons that require that weed so it won't help much, I'm afraid," said Leo.

"Did you get any clue as to who it was?" asked Piper.

"No, only that it wasn't a demon. How is she?"

"Getting worse by the minute but we are doing what we can," replied Leo. He moved forward placing a cold towel on her forehead. Amalie stirred at the difference in temperature and tried to pull it off.

"Leave it there sweetie, it will make you feel better," said Leo gently.

"No too cold Grandpa," she said trying to pull it off again.

"You have to leave it there baby girl," said Wyatt taking hold of her hands and pulling them away.

"Dad," she said turning to look at him.

"I'm here baby," he said smiling at her.

"Know what's wrong with me yet?" she asked.

"You were poisoned but we are going to save you," he said determinedly. Amalie just gave him a weak smile and closed her eyes.

* * *

Another couple of hours passed with little improvement in Amalie's condition. Chris and Paige were in the kitchen working on some possible antidotes, Phoebe was in the attic working on a spell to help them find out who poisoned her and the others were still watching over Amalie. Piper and Leo sat beside the bed whilst Wyatt paced up and down the room.

"Why don't you sit down for a while honey," said Piper. Watching him pace was making her a little dizzy.

Wyatt just ignored her and continued pacing. Piper looked to her husband for help but Leo knew that there wasn't a lot he could do to stop his son. It was hard to imagine that this worried father was an evil tyrant back in the future.

"Dad will you quit that or I'm going to puke," came a croaky but annoyed voice from the bed.

Wyatt quickly moved over to the bed. "I'm sorry baby girl but I'm your father it's my job to worry," he replied squeezing her hand.

"Then can't you do it somewhere else. I really don't have the energy to throw up right now," she replied and a smile crossed Wyatt's face.

"Wyatt why don't we go and see how Paige and Chris are getting on?" suggested Leo.

Wyatt hesitated for a moment, he didn't really want to leave his daughter but he needed to do something. "Ok sure," he replied and the two men left the room.

Phoebe then came strolling into the room to see how they were. "Hey sweetie," she said approaching the bed.

"Hey," replied Amalie softly.

Phoebe could see that her great niece was getting weaker by the minute and knew she probably couldn't last for much longer. They just had to save her.

"I always knew I wasn't going back to the future but I didn't know I was going to die. I just assumed I would fade away not die of some demonic poison," said Amalie shocking the sisters. It was the longest thing she had said for some time but it made little sense.

"You're not going to die sweetie. We will find the antidote and save you then we will save your dad so you can return to a wonderful new future," replied Phoebe taking hold of her hand.

"I can't," she said softly.

"Can't what honey?" asked Piper moving to sit on the bed beside her.

"I can't go back."

"Can't go back where?" asked Paige entering the room. She had decided to leave the men to some bonding.

"To the future. Once dad is saved I will cease to exist," explained Amalie.

"What do you mean sweetie?" asked Phoebe feeling confused. Paige sat on the bed too with her hand resting on Amalie's arm.

Amalie was too weak to try to explain it all to them so she showed them a memory instead that would answer their questions. They were all touching a part of her so all three had to see the memory.

_Amalie stood in P3 but it was old and derelict now. The Resistance had gone so it was empty. She knew that Wyatt wouldn't bother coming here but to be on the safe side, she put a shield around it to stop evil from entering. Orbs appeared and Leo rematerialized beside her. He quickly pulled her into a tight hug._

"_I missed you too Grandpa," she said with a smile._

"_Did you manage to escape ok?" asked Leo._

"_Yeah his Royal Mightiness is in another meeting and left me with the two dumbest demons I have ever met."_

"_Well everything is just about ready now. Are you sure you still want to do this?"_

"_I have to Grandpa. It's the only way but there is one thing I need to do though," she said and then muttered a spell._

_A ball of light came through the ceiling and The Angel of Destiny appeared before them. At first, she seemed angry and then she caught sight of Amalie and a worried look crossed her face._

"_Hello," said Amalie smiling at her._

"_Hello my child," she replied. "Leo," she added turning to the older man. Leo just nodded his head at her._

"_You obviously know what we are planning," began Amalie and the Angel nodded. "I want to know something before I do. If I save Chris and Wyatt is then saved, will that save Grandma too?" he asked nervously._

_The Angel hesitated for a moment before answering. "Yes it will."_

"_Good," said Amalie smiling but then it became a frown. "But it won't save me though will it?" she asked sadly._

"_What do you mean little one?" asked Leo._

"_Think about it Grandpa. If Grandma doesn't die on Uncle Chris' birthday then dad won't go out, get drunk and have sex. I won't be born, will I?" she asked turning to the Angel for confirmation._

"_It's true, in saving her father, Amalie will be sacrificing herself. She exists because of your wife's death but if Chris succeeds in saving Wyatt then none of these events will happen and Amalie will disappear."_

"_Isn't there anything we can do?" asked Leo desperately. _

"_No I'm sorry there isn't. I must go now and I'm sorry that I couldn't give you better news," she said apologetically and disappeared. _

_Amalie walked over to her Grandpa and hugged him tight. "It's ok Gramps I figured that out a while ago. I just needed to know for sure."_

"_Are you sure you can do this honey?" he asked pulling back slightly so he could look into her eyes._

"_Yes I am," she said and there was determination and fire in her bright green eyes._

The memory ended and the three women looked down at the young girl who had closed her eyes again. Just showing them that memory had weakened her more but at least they knew now.

"I'm so sorry," said Phoebe softly. Amalie didn't respond but she did squeeze Phoebe's hand for a second before she gave into the comforting blackness once more.

* * *

Meanwhile downstairs Wyatt had returned to his pacing. Chris was making antidotes and Leo was sat at the counter watching. He and Wyatt had offered to help when they came down but Chris had it under control.

"Why are you two down here?" he asked as he added another ingredient to the pot.

"We got sent away," replied Wyatt not pausing in his pacing.

"The incessant pacing was driving mom mad right?" asked Chris turning to his father.

"Well yes but it was actually Amalie who finally kicked him out," replied Leo with a grin.

"Can't blame her," replied Chris with a matching grin.

"Isn't that potion ready yet?" asked Wyatt coming to a stop in front of them.

"It would be if you would let me get on with it and for the love of all that is good or evil in your case, SIT DOWN," he said adding another ingredient.

Wyatt finally gave in and sat down. Chris gave a relieved smile and concentrated on his potion. He was almost done with the last one now and he just hoped that at least one of these would work.

"I'm done," said Chris bottling up the last possible cure they had.

"Well it's about time," replied Wyatt standing up.

"Keep your knickers on Wy. Man you would think the Source of all evil could be a little more patient."

"I would be if it wasn't for the fact that this concerns my daughter's life," he retorted angrily.

"Don't try and play the worried father card. You have never given a damn about her," replied Chris hotly.

"That's rubbish and you know it. She means everything to me."

"Sure so that's why you have abandoned her for most of her life. You're just as bad as dad," yelled Chris. He knew this wasn't the time but he was just so sick of his brother pretending to be the kind and loving dad. He then noticed the devastated look on Leo's face and felt a small stab of guilt. Wyatt's angry voice interrupted his thoughts.

"I am nothing like him and I didn't abandon her. You stole her away from me."

"Yeah and I bet that looked good. You weak little baby brother managed to steal you wife and daughter right from under your feet."

"Oh please. I knew exactly what you were doing Christopher."

"So why didn't you try and stop us then?"

Leo stayed quiet not wanting to interrupt them. He was still getting over the fact that his son truly did hate him and that he really had never been there for him.

"Because it was the best option at the time," replied Wyatt quietly.

"What?" exploded Chris. That was the most pathetic excuse he had ever heard. Even Leo had come up with better ones then that.

"At that time a clan of demons was trying to overthrow me. They knew they couldn't kill me so they were trying to come up with other ways to take me down. They quickly realized that Amalie was my weak link and planned to kill her."

"So when Chris arrived to take them away, you realized that was the best way of keeping her safe," surmised Leo and Wyatt nodded at his father.

"Ok I get that but why didn't you take them back once the demons were gone?" asked Chris.

"Because I knew more demons would try the same thing. At least if she was with you they would assume she was just another witch and not my daughter."

"But how could you guarantee they wouldn't kill her because she was a normal witch?" queried Chris and then it hit him. "You kept watch over her and killed anything that tried. That's what she meant earlier when she was talking about you saving her isn't it?"

"Yes it is," replied Wyatt. Before they could say anymore, Piper yelled for them all and they quickly orbed upstairs.

* * *

They reappeared to see three very worried Charmed Ones looking at them. Wyatt instantly moved over to the bed and his daughter who was barely alive. She was fighting to keep breathing now and it broke his heart to see his baby girl look so close to death.

"You're going to be ok baby girl. Uncle Chris has got something to make you feel better," he said soothingly and then turned to his brother a hint of fear in his eyes. "I hope," he added softly.

"No…Matter…what…I…Love…You…Dad," she said having to pause and take a breath between each word.

Wyatt couldn't respond to that so he pulled her up into his arms and held her tight against him. Amalie snuggled as best she could into his loving arms. Piper, Phoebe and Paige all had tears in their eyes at the sight. Chris walked over and sat down on the other side of his brother.

"Hey half pint can you drink this for me?" he asked smiling softly at her.

"I'll try," she replied turning her head to face him. Chris gently helped her to swallow the first potion and everyone froze hoping it would work.

"No…good," said Amalie knowing it hadn't worked.

"Well we have more," said Paige trying to sound happier then she felt.

"Yeah but how much more can she take?" asked Phoebe softly so the future people wouldn't hear her. They watched as another potion was rejected followed by another. They had three left but they could all see that Amalie couldn't swallow anymore.

"Please baby just one more, for me?" begged Wyatt. Amalie nodded and just managed to force the potion down with a little help from Wyatt who massaged her throat gently to allow the potion down.

Everyone waited with baited breath for an improvement. They all knew Amalie couldn't take anymore. A silent tear ran down her face as her eyes closed and her head dropped back onto her father's chest.

"Nooo," yelled Wyatt as his daughter went limp in his arms.

* * *

Authors Note: How mean am I? No wait don't answer that hee hee. Will they figure out Gideon is behind this and can they still save Wyatt. Find out soon.


	9. Chapter 9 Blood to Blood

**Daddy's Girl.**

**Disclaimer: **Please see Chapter 1.

Thanks for the reviews everyone. Hope you all had a great christmas. Happy New Year. Here's to 2009 being great.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Blood to Blood.**

Wyatt rocked Amalie in his arms not wanting to truly believe that she was dead. There were tears in his eyes but he didn't let them fall. He gently lowered her onto the bed and kissed her forehead, before standing up. Chris looked up at his brother and watched as his eyes glowed black.

"Whoever did this is going to pay," said Wyatt darkly and he flamed out.

Chris could see that Amalie's death had just destroyed the little good that was left in his brother. The Source of all Evil stood before them now and he was pissed.

"He flamed," said Phoebe worriedly.

"Wyatt can orb, flame or shimmer," replied Chris still looking back down at his niece. He had failed her.

Suddenly baby Wyatt orbed into the room and onto the bed beside Amalie. He crawled up and placed his hands on her face. Piper picked him up and carried him away but Wyatt orbed back.

"Come away sweetie," she said but he just brought his hands up to Amalie's head.

His hands began to glow and they watched with shock as her eyes began to flicker. Finally, they opened and she gazed over at the little boy and then gave him a weak smile.

"Amalie," said Chris excitedly.

"Hey," she replied croakily.

"How did Wyatt heal her?" asked Piper feeling confused.

"Potion worked. Wyatt helped," said Amalie. She still felt very groggy and weak.

The sisters and Leo surrounded Amalie all giving her hugs and kisses. They were so happy that she was alive.

"Chris help," she called out weakly.

"Not a chance," replied Chris with a grin and then Phoebe pulled him into the hug as well.

Amalie grinned at him and he couldn't help but smile back at her. The others pulled back finally allowing her to breathe. They were all smiling now even baby Wyatt but there was someone missing.

"Where's dad?" she asked.

"He, oh man, he went off to avenge your death," replied Paige worriedly.

"Uh oh," said Amalie glancing at Chris with fear in her green eyes. They both knew just how dangerous Wyatt could be when he was mad.

"We need to find him and let him know she is ok," said Piper not wanting to think about what her oldest son was up to.

"That shouldn't be too hard," said Chris, he could already sense his brother's anger.

"Do you think he would come if we called?" asked Phoebe.

"I doubt it," replied Amalie.

"Let's summon him then," said Piper standing up.

"He won't be impressed but short of dragging him back, this is probably the only way," said Chris.

"Be careful," warned Amalie before yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Why don't you get some sleep sweetheart," said Piper softly.

Amalie nodded but then a look of fear crossed her eyes but Chris quickly guessed what was wrong and sat down on the bed beside her.

"We won't leave you alone honey," he said smiling at her.

"Promise," she said looking closely at him.

"I promise Amalie," he said sincerely.

"I will stay with her whilst you summon Wyatt, if you want son," said Leo.

"Thanks," said Chris smiling at Leo. It was hard to think that this kind and loving man was his dad. This version was nothing like the one he remembered. Maybe when little him was born Leo would be a better dad to him.

"Well let's go summon your big brother before he does too much damage then," said Phoebe and they headed to the door leaving just Amalie and Leo.

"Do you want a drink sweetheart?" asked Leo once they had all gone.

"No thanks, I'm not sure I can keep it down."

"You still feeling sick?" he asked feeling worried.

"Yeah the potion worked but I think it's going to take a couple of days before I feel totally better though," she replied trying to reassure her Grandpa.

"Why don't you try and get some sleep honey. It will help you feel better."

"Ok Gramps," she replied giving him a smile and then closed her eyes.

* * *

Upstairs the others were just about to cast the spell to call Wyatt back. Chris could still sense the anger coming off his older brother and knew he would be even angrier when he appeared. Hopefully finding out Amalie was alive would be enough to calm him down.

"You ready Chris?" asked Paige. She had just finished adding the ingredients needed for the spell.

"Yes lets do it," said Chris with more enthusiasm then he felt.

**Power of the witches rise**

**Course unseen across the skies**

**Come to us who call you near**

**Come to us and settle here**

Chris then pricked his finger, added his own blood to the potion, and then chanted again.

**Blood to blood I summon thee**

**Blood to blood return to me.**

Wyatt soon appeared before them and he was not happy at all. He tried to orb off but couldn't. Paige had been smart enough to put an anti orb spell up.

"Why did you summon me back and why can't I orb?" he asked angrily.

"Amalie's alive," said Chris quickly before Wyatt started using his powers on his family.

"She's what?" he asked turning to face his brother.

"She's alive the potion worked, it just needed a little help from baby you," replied Piper.

"I have to see her," he said heading to the door.

"Ok but don't wake her if she is asleep," warned Piper.

Wyatt just rolled his eyes at his mom and walked out. He then orbed downstairs to where his daughter was. She was lying fast asleep in the bed with Leo sat beside her. Wyatt sat down on the bed beside her and gently stroked her hair. Suddenly she started to move in her sleep and Wyatt quickly realized that she was having a nightmare.

"No, mommy," she called out.

"Its ok baby girl, Daddy's here," he said soothingly.

"No Mommy, no."

Her shouts brought the rest of the family down to the room. Chris had seen this many times but it shocked the others even Piper. She had seen the girl have a nightmare before but this one seemed a whole lot worse. Wyatt was trying desperately hard to comfort her but nothing seemed to be working. He was doing what he had seen his future self do in the memories she had shown him but it wasn't helping.

Chris approached the bed and sat down on the other side. "It's ok Ammie, its ok. It's just a nightmare," he said soothingly.

Amalie's eyes flew open as the nightmare ended and she quickly sat up. Spotting Chris she launched herself into his arms hugging him tight as if scared he would disappear.

"Hey its ok little one, I'm here, you're safe," he said rubbing her back gently.

Amalie just sobbed quietly onto his shoulder. Wyatt watched them with a hint of jealousy. He couldn't believe his daughter had turned to Chris over him. She was his father not him. Amalie finally stopped crying and lifted her head.

"Thanks Uncle Chris," she said softly.

"Anytime Ams," he replied with a smile.

"How are you feeling now sweetie?" asked Piper.

"Really tired," said Amalie yawning and snuggling back into Chris' arms.

Wyatt watched with growing irritation as his daughter fell asleep in her Uncle's arms. Chris could sense his annoyance but he ignored it. Amalie was sleeping peacefully and that was all that mattered.

* * *

The following morning Amalie awoke to see her Uncle asleep beside her and her dad asleep on the chair. She was feeling better but very confused now. She got up and dressed silently not wanting to wake her family. Checking to make sure that Piper, Leo, Phoebe and Paige were asleep too, she made her way to the attic.

She flicked through the book angrily not really looking at anything. She was confused by what had happened.

"Why am I still here?" she asked the ceiling not really expecting to get an answer.

The book flew open to a page on summoning the dead. Amalie looked at it dubiously before closing the book again. The book flew back open to the same page.

"Fine, I'll do it."

She walked over to the table and collected the five white candles she would need for the spell, luckily the sisters always kept them out. She placed them in a circle and moved back to the book to chant the spell.

**Hear these words, hear my cry**

**Spirit from the other side**

**Come to me I summon thee**

**Cross now the great divide.**

There was twinkle of lights and before Amalie stood Piper from the future. Amalie stared at her in complete shock. How the hell had, she summoned the dead from so many years in the future.

"Hi sweetie," said future Piper walking up to her. As she left the circle of candles, she became corporeal.

"Hey. How are you here?" she asked as Piper hugged her.

"Because you asked for help so they sent me and someone else too," she said with a smile turning back to the circle as more lights appeared.

Amalie's eyes filled with tears as the person appeared. As soon as she stepped through the circle, Amalie ran over to her. "Mom," she said hugging her tight.

"Hi baby," replied the woman.

"I can't believe you are here. I missed you so much," said Amalie still crying.

"I know baby and I missed you too. I'm so proud of you though," she said pulling back so she could look her daughter in the eye.

"Really?"

"Yes baby look at everything you have done and everything that you are giving up to save your dad. We are all so proud of you."

"All I did was save Uncle Chris. He is the real hero; look at everything he has done."

"Oh I know sweetie and we are so proud of him too," replied Piper.

"What is going on in here?" asked Leo from the doorway.

"Is that me?" asked Piper strolling in.

"Yes I'm you in a few years time," replied future Piper smiling at her younger self.

"And this is my mom Holly Samuels," introduced Amalie proudly.

Leo and the sisters greeted the two deceased future people still confused as to what exactly they were doing here. Amalie was just glad that her dad and Uncle were still asleep. She wasn't sure how they would react to the two future people.

"So how did you get here?" asked Paige.

"Amalie summoned us because she needed a little help," replied Future Piper wrapping her arm around her granddaughter.

"So why am I here then? I saved Chris and did what I was meant to do so why am I still here? Why didn't the poison kill me?" asked Amalie.

"Because you still have something to do yet," replied her mom.

"What? When I agreed to do this. I was told, I just had to save Chris and I did that. Why are you now throwing this on me? This is Chris' mission not mine. It's prophesized that he will save Wyatt not me," ranted Amalie moving away from them all.

"It is still his mission sweetie. He just needs a little help first that's all," said Holly.

"There's a prophesy about my son?" queried Leo.

"Well it's about both of them actually and it states that Chris was destined to come back in time to save his older brother. There's more to it but that's the gist of it," explained Future Piper.

"Oh my god," said Amalie suddenly turning round.

"What sweetie?" asked Phoebe.

"I'm the forgotten one," she said and a look of understanding crossed the face of the two dead people.

"You're the what now?" asked Paige.

"There's a line in the prophesy that states _before the world can be put right, One lonely child will be forgotten in the fight. _It's me. I'm the one who will be forgotten."

"What do you mean forgotten?" asked Leo. He hadn't been present when Amalie had explained about what would happen once Wyatt was saved.

"I'll explain later honey," said Piper to her husband. It wasn't the time to go into this.

Amalie gave her a relieved smile before turning back to her mom. "So I still have something else to do here then?"

"Yes sweetie, there is one last thing you need to do before you can leave," said her mom.

"Which is?" asked Amalie.

"We can't tell you that I'm afraid. It's something you have to work out on your own," answered Future Piper.

"Just great," said Amalie rolling her eyes eliciting a grin from Leo.

Before anything, more could be said Wyatt and Chris entered the attic. They both stared in utter shock at the two deceased Future people.

"Mom," said Chris causing both Pipers to turn and look at him.

"Hi peanut," said Future Piper holding out her arms to her youngest son. Chris ran into her arms and wrapped his own tightly around her. He had missed her so much.

"Holly is that really you?" asked Wyatt moving to stand before the mother of his child.

"Yes it's me. Our daughter summoned me and your mom," she replied with a smile.

"Amalie!" admonished Chris pulling back from his mom.

"What! They told me too, well actually the book did but it's the same thing really," replied Amalie sounding just like a teenager. The family had got used to her acting much older then she was because she had been forced to grow up so quick so it was a little surprising.

"What did you need their help with?" asked Wyatt approaching his daughter.

"Nothing for you to worry about it," said Holly coming to her daughter's rescue.

Future Piper pulled her youngest son back to her so she could whisper in his ear. "You need to send your brother back so you can continue saving him."

"I know but how?" he whispered back.

"You and Amalie have enough power between you to do it. I have faith in you peanut," she said and Chris smiled at her. He had missed her so much.

He pulled away and walked over to the book to find something to help him send Wyatt back. He was hoping to do it without his brother noticing but it didn't work.

"What are you doing Christopher?" he asked.

Future Piper approached her oldest son hoping to distract him so Chris could continue. "Don't I get a hug?" she asked standing before him.

Pain flashed through Wyatt's eyes as she stood before him. He could still remember seeing her lifeless body on the floor and Chris screaming for their dad. He quickly masked it and gave her a cold look. "Are you sure you want to hug me. Aren't I a disappointment to you that I didn't follow Chrissy to this apparent side of good that exists?" he asked with a sarcastic sneer.

"There is such thing as good and evil Wyatt. It's not all about power," said Future Piper softly.

An evil grin appeared on Wyatt's face and Amalie instantly stepped back. She knew that evil grin and knew it wasn't good. Wyatt waved his hand and Chris flew across the room away from the book. Leo and Phoebe raced over to him.

"You didn't really think I was going to be fooled that easily did you?" he asked. "If I'm going back then they are coming with me," he added.

"No way are we going with you," said Chris as Leo helped him up.

Wyatt glared at him and then turned his attention to his daughter. He could see something else in her eyes and he grinned once more. "You may not want to come back with me but what about Amalie? Are you sure she wouldn't rather come back with me?" he asked turning back to Chris.

Chris then looked over at his niece and could see the hesitation and longing in her eyes. "Amalie you don't want to go back with him," he said moving towards her.

Wyatt stepped in front of her and held out his hand to her. "Amalie come with me," he said.

Amalie froze looking at the hand he held out. It would be so easy to just go back with him and spend time with her dad. The last few days he had been a real dad to her and it had been amazing. It was what she had always wanted but what about Chris? Her gaze then moved over to her Uncle. She would be betraying him and he had done so much to look after her. Could she really turn her back on him? Her gaze flickered between the two of them and tears pooled in her eyes. What was she going to do?

* * *

**Authors Note:** So what will Amalie do? Go with her dad or stay with her Uncle and risk ending her own existence. Will Wyatt and Chris find out that she cannot exist in the new future? And will anyone realize that Gideon was behind the poisoning?

Sorry, about the long delay but Christmas is always a bit mad here. Plus it was the first one without dad so it was a little tough.


	10. Chapter 10 Saying I Love You

**Daddy's Girl**

**Disclaimer: **Nothing associated with Charmed belongs to me. Anything you don't recognise belongs solely to me.

Thanks for the reviews everyone.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Saying I Love You.**

Holly could see the dilemma facing her daughter and wanted to help. "Come here baby," she said holding out her arms to her.

"Stay here Amalie," said Wyatt. He didn't want her mother convincing her to stay.

"Be quiet Wyatt," replied Holly angrily.

Wyatt was stunned that she had stood up to him. "How dare you talk to me like that," he spluttered angrily.

"What you gonna do kill me?" she asked cheekily. "Oh wait you can't because I'm already dead," she added and walked towards her daughter.

"I can try," he snarled.

"I haven't been able to hold her in years thanks to you so I think you can grant me this," she retorted hotly glaring at her ex husband.

"I didn't kill you."

"No but it's because of you that I am so just let me talk to our daughter," she said and pulled Amalie into her warm embrace.

"I don't know what to do mom. I don't think I can say goodbye to him. All I have ever wanted him to do is be a dad to me and for the last few days, he has been. If he goes back I will never see him again," she said as the tears began to fall.

Wyatt and Chris weren't close enough to hear any of this but the sisters were. Phoebe could feel the tears welling up in her own eyes at Amalie's pain. Piper moved closer to Leo who wrapped his arms round her. Paige wanted to slap her oldest nephew for forcing his daughter to have to deal with this.

"I know baby, I know," soothed Holly gently.

"What do I do though?" asked Amalie looking up.

"Whatever your heart tells you to baby."

"But what if it tells me to go with him?" she asked glancing over at her dad.

Future Piper then walked over to them both. "Sweetie, if that's what you want to do then go. No one is going to blame you for wanting to be with him," she said wrapping her arm around her granddaughter.

"He will," she said tilting her head towards Chris.

"Ams I can't force you to stay. If you want to go back with him then I won't stop you," he said walking over.

Amalie could see that he was telling the truth and smiled at him. It was at that point she knew what she had to do. She had to help him save Wyatt. She wrapped her arms round him and lifted her head close to his ear. "I'll help you send him back Uncle Chris but we need to do it now," she whispered making sure Wyatt couldn't hear her.

"Okay," said Chris as he tried to think of a way to send Wyatt back and keep him there.

"There is no way I am going back without you two," said Wyatt suddenly appearing behind them.

"You don't get a say in the matter," replied Chris angrily.

"You really think you can stop me?" he asked.

"Maybe not but I'm going to try," replied Chris.

Amalie suddenly stepped up to her dad. "How about we make a deal?"

"I'm listening."

"Let me and Chris stay here a little while longer so that we can try and save you," she said as the others moved closer to listen to her plan.

"I don't need saving."

"Just give us a couple of months to save you."

"And if you don't?"

"Then I will come back to the future and will rule by your side. No arguments or refusals."

"Really?"

"Yes but only if you allow me and Chris to stay here a little bit longer," she said.

"I will too," said Chris suddenly.

"What?" asked Wyatt spinning round to face his brother.

"If you give us a chance to save you and we fail, I will join you as well," he said moving to stand beside his niece.

Wyatt smirked knowing that this was a brilliant opportunity. If Chris and Amalie both joined him then there would be no power on earth that could stop him. "How long are we talking about?" he asked.

Chris thought about it before responding. He knew that whoever got to Wyatt did it before he was born and he would be born in four months time. "Give us four months to save you. If on the day of my birth we haven't saved you then we will both come back with you willingly."

Wyatt wandered away from them and around the room as if giving the idea lot of thought. He didn't like the idea of leaving them here but he also knew they weren't going to succeed in their mission. "Very well. You have four months," he said finally turning back round to face them.

"Thanks dad," said Amalie giving him a relieved smile. She had been worried that he would refuse and force them back to the future with him.

"Can you get back to the future?" asked Leo.

"Yeah no problem," replied Wyatt waving his hand so that a portal appeared on the wall.

"I will see you all real soon," he said with a malicious smirk.

Amalie suddenly raced over to him and hugged him tight. "I love you dad," she said looking up into his crystal blue eyes.

A genuine smile crossed his face as he gazed down into his daughter's green eyes. She may have inherited his blonde hair but everything else about her was just like her mother including her beautiful green eyes. "I love you too baby girl," he said softly.

"Will you do one thing for me dad?" she asked nervously.

"What?"

"In about two weeks time I'm going to be attacked by a darklighter and you saved me. This time though when you do it let me see you," she said keeping her gaze locked with his.

"Are you sure that is a good idea?"

"Yeah. I always knew it was you and it really hurt each time you disappeared without saying anything. I know you were trying to keep me safe and not let anyone know what I am to you but please just at least say something to me," she begged.

"Okay baby girl if that's what you want," he replied and he nodded.

Amalie hugged him tighter for a moment before stepping back and allowing him to walk over to the portal. His eyes gazed around the room one last time before he stepped into the portal and disappeared. Amalie watched as her father disappeared knowing she would never see him again. She felt a couple of tears run down her face and swiftly wiped them away.

"I'm afraid that we have to go too," said Future Piper looking over at her peanut.

"Really?" asked Phoebe. She was hoping to spend a little more time with them.

"Yes we have been here a lot longer then we should have been," replied Holly walking over to her daughter. "I'm so proud of you baby and I love you," she said giving her a hug.

"I love you too mom."

Future Piper said goodbye to the sisters and Leo. She then turned to Chris. "Come here baby," she said opening her arms to him.

"Chris walked into her loving embrace and sighed. "I love you so much Mom."

"I love you too peanut and I am so proud of you," she said smiling down at him.

"Thanks mom."

"Save him sweetie and I will be there when you get home," she said and kissed the top of his head.

"I will mom I promise," he said moving back so she could hug her granddaughter. He then walked over to Holly. "It's good to see you," he said smiling at her. Holly had been a very close friend of his ever since she had first met Wyatt. She had helped him deal with many things including losing his family. She had also been one of the few people to accept Bianca.

"You too Chris and thanks for looking after Amalie. You did a wonderful job raising her," she said smiling at the man before her.

They hugged and then Holly moved back into the circle with future Piper. Holly blew her daughter a kiss and then they disappeared.

* * *

Chris orbed up to the bridge later that day to find Amalie sat up there. As he drew nearer, he realized she was crying. "You okay Ams?" he asked moving to sit beside her.

Amalie turned away and quickly wiped her eyes. "I'm fine," she replied.

"Yeah so that is why you are sat all alone up here. What's the matter honey?"

"It was just hard seeing mom and Grandma," she replied sadly.

"Yeah I found it hard too," he replied softly.

"Oh god I'm so sorry Uncle Chris. That must have been so much harder for you," she said turning to look at him tears brimming in her emerald eyes once more.

"Hey its okay little one," he said pulling her into his arms. As soon as her head touched his shoulder, she began to sob. She wasn't just crying about seeing her mom and Grandma though. She was crying about her dad too. She would never see him again and it really hurt. Chris just held her tight not saying a word. Eventually the tears subsided and Amalie pulled away from her Uncle.

"Sorry about that," she said softly wiping her eyes.

"It's okay honey. You ready to go back. Your Grandma is getting annoyed," said Chris with a grin.

"Let's go," said Amalie orbing away. Chris grinned and orbed after her.

* * *

A couple of days passed by in a flurry of demon attacks. Piper was now suffering with terrible morning sickness and it was making Chris feel really guilty. The family was gathered in the kitchen discussing plans for the evening ahead.

"Well I have a meeting with the Elders. They will probably have words about me being down here so much but this is where I belong," said Leo smiling at his wife.

"Yes you do. Well I have to go to the club tonight so can one of you guys watch Wyatt for me?" asked Piper turning to her sisters.

"I can't I have a date tonight," said Phoebe excitedly.

"I can't either. I am doing a night shift at my temp job," added Paige.

"I'm sure Chris wouldn't mind looking after Wyatt tonight. He doesn't have any other plans," said Amalie with a cheeky grin.

"How do you know I don't have plans and why can't you?" asked Chris crossing his arms in a move that reminded everyone of Piper.

"Because I know you don't and babysitting my own father is just way too weird and gross on many levels. Plus I have plans tonight anyway," replied Amalie.

"Doing what?" asked Chris instantly suspicious.

"I'm going to visit a future friend of mine."

"Who?" asked Piper feeling worried that her granddaughter was up to something.

Her name is Dana and she's a seer. She helped the resistance out a lot before Wyatt killed her. I just wondered if she might have some clue as to who turns Wyatt or what else I have to do to help."

"Maybe I should go with you," said Chris standing up.

"You can't you have to watch Wyatt. I will be fine Chris. She can't hurt me and you know it," she said standing up beside me.

"Be careful honey," said Piper giving her a quick hug.

"I will Grandma don't worry," she said and disappeared in a flurry of orbs.

Paige and Leo then both disappeared in a flurry of orbs. There was a knock at the door and Phoebe headed out of the room knowing it was her date. Piper grabbed her keys and then bent down to kiss Wyatt.

"You be good for your brother okay?" she said ruffling his hair. Wyatt just babbled back happily. She then gave Chris a kiss on the cheek and walked to the door. "Have fun you two. See you later," she said and then left.

"Do I not get a say in this?" asked Chris.

"Nope," called a voice in his head that he knew was Amalie.

"Just you and me then buddy," he said as he picked Wyatt up.

* * *

Later on that night, Amalie orbed into the manor at the same time Phoebe walked in the door. They both then spotted Piper standing outside the lounge gazing fondly at the scene before her. Piper spotted them and brought her finger to her mouth telling them to be quiet. She then beckoned them over to where she stood. Amalie and Phoebe looked in to see Chris fast asleep on the couch with Wyatt lying asleep on his chest. It was a sweet sight.

"I'm just going to grab the camera," whispered Piper as she crept off.

Amalie moved off too but headed towards the kitchen. She made herself a drink and then moved over to the table. Just before she sat down, she pulled some crumpled photos out of her pocket. Piper and Phoebe walked in and sat down at the table with her.

"What are you looking at honey?" asked Piper gently.

"Seeing Chris like that reminded me of something," she replied handing one of the photos to them.

It was a photo of Chris lying in almost the same position but he had a little blonde girl asleep on his chest. They could tell instantly that the little girl was Amalie and it was such an adorable photo.

"Awe," gushed Phoebe.

"Can we see the other photos?" asked Piper gesturing to the ones in her hands.

"Chris will kill me but I don't care," said Amalie with a grin and she handed them over.

The first one was obviously taken just after she was born. Holly sat on a bed holding Amalie with Phoebe and Paige sat on either side of her. Chris and Wyatt stood behind them and everyone was smiling.

"Who took the photo?" asked Phoebe.

"Now that I can't tell you or Chris will kill me, resurrect me and then kill me again," said Amalie with a grin.

The other photo was of Amalie and Wyatt. She was sat on his lap cuddling him tight, her green eyes shining with happiness. His eyes were focused on her and there was a fond smile on his face.

"I love that one. I felt like I had a real dad," she said softly.

"He does love you honey. I could sense it. When he was trapped in the attic with me I could sense his worry and fears about you."

"Yeah I just wish I had the chance to see him as a good and loving dad not the source," she said fighting back her tears.

"Is there really no way that can happen?" asked Phoebe.

"Nope. I'm not meant to exist in that world. It kills but I can handle it," she said giving them a reassuring smile.

"Handle what?" asked Chris walking into the room with a sleeping Wyatt on his shoulder.

"Handle looking at my dad as a baby for another four months. It's weird," replied Amalie quickly hoping he would buy it.

"You wanna put Daddy to bed?" asked Chris with a grin.

"Um world of no," replied Amalie with a grin.

"It's okay I'll do it," said Piper standing up.

Leo then orbed into the room. He smiled at his assembled family and then ruffled Wyatt's hair. "Want any help putting this little guy to bed?" he asked.

"No I can manage," said Piper and then she whispered quietly. "Talk to Chris."

"Phoebe realizing what she was doing jumped up. "Hey Ams why don't we go watch a movie and leave these two men to talk."

"Sounds great. Can we watch Kill it Before It Dies?" asked Amalie excitedly.

"You like that film?" asked Phoebe in surprise.

"Never seen it actually but I know it's you favourite."

"Excellent, let's go then," said Phoebe and they left the room with Piper leaving Leo and Chris alone.

"I gotta go anyway," said Chris and made to orb out.

"Wait Chris please," called Leo and his son stopped and turned back round. "Can we talk please son?" he asked.

"We have nothing to talk about," replied Chris.

Over the last few weeks since Leo had discovered who Chris was, he had tried desperately hard to reach out to his son. He wanted to prove to him that he could be a good dad but Chris was reluctant to let him in.

"Give me a chance Chris please. I'm not that guy who neglected you all that life."

"Yeah but you will be," muttered Chris but he did sit down.

"I won't Chris. Now that I know what I was like, I can change that. I will be the dad you want and need."

"I hope so for little me's sake," he said quietly looking down at the table.

"Not just for his sake but for yours too. I don't know why I was such a bad dad to you Chris. The future me is a complete idiot for not realizing just how amazing you are."

"I'm not amazing."

"Yes you are. Look at everything you have done, everything you have risked and everything you have lost just to save him. I don't know many other people who would do so much to save their brother. I'm proud of you son," said Leo moving his chair closer to Chris'.

Chris looked up at his father. It was the first time he had heard him say those words to him. He looked deep into his eyes for any sign that he didn't mean them but he could find nothing. Maybe his dad was proud and did love him after all.

Leo as if sensing Chris' thoughts spoke again. "I'm not lying son. I am so proud of you and I love you so much," he said putting as much emotion into those words as he could.

Deep down this was all Chris had ever wanted his dad to say to him. He just wanted to know that he had made his dad proud and that he was loved. Now he knew that he was and before he could stop himself, the words came tumbling out of his mouth. "I love you too dad."

Tears rushed to Leo's eyes at the words and he quickly wrapped his arms around his youngest son. Chris relaxed into his father's arms and dropped his head onto his shoulder. This was just what he wanted and needed.

* * *

Authors Note: Awe what a sweet chapter ending hey. There's a lot more drama ahead yet. I just thought I would be nice and give you a little break from cliff hangers. That and it could be a while before I update again. Our internet is playing up and they think it is the Router so it is being sent away to be looked at. I hope that it will only be a few days but you know what its like. Anyway enough rambling hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will have the next one _up as soon as I can._


	11. Chapter 11 Elder Hatred

**Daddy's Girl.**

**Disclaimer: **Please see previous chapter.

Thanks for the reviews everyone. I am so sorry for the massive delay in updating but my life has been hell the last couple of weeks. I have been ill and then got beaten up. It's not been fun but anyway here is the next chapter and I hope you all enjoy it.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Elder Hatred.**

The next two months flew by without the family getting any closer to figuring out who turns Wyatt. Chris was driving himself into the ground trying to save his brother and no matter what the others said, he wouldn't slow down or take a rest. Piper, Phoebe and Paige had now told Leo that Amalie wasn't going to be returning to the future. He had spoken to the other Elders about it but there was nothing they could do to help the young girl.

Today they were all at Magic School seeing if there was anything there that could help them. Gideon had been in a couple of times to see if he could help but there was little, he could do.

Amalie slammed the book down that she had been looking through and groaned. "This is pointless," she muttered, standing up and pacing across the room.

Phoebe stood up and walked over to the young girl. "Are you okay sweetie?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm just getting fed up of not being able to find anything."

"We will honey," she said, wrapping her arm around her great niece.

"Thanks Aunt Phoebe," she said turning slightly so she could give her a hug. They had decided that great aunt was too much of a mouthful so they stuck with Aunt Phoebe instead.

A moan from Piper drew their attention to where the oldest Charmed One was sat, clutching her stomach. Piper spotted them looking at her and gave them a reassuring smile before saying, "Kidney shot."

Chris looked up and smiled sheepishly at his mother. "Sorry about that."

"Something tells me that between you and your brother, I'm going to be very busy," replied Piper with a grin.

Chris returned the grin and nodded. He knew that he and his brother had been an absolute nightmare growing up. Back then, Wyatt may have been a pain but at least he was a good big brother. Thinking about what his brother used to be like, reminded him of why he was doing this and he concentrated on the book before him.

The door to the library opened and Leo came in with Gideon. Amalie didn't like him but for the life of her, she couldn't explain why. It was probably just because he was an Elder. In her time, most of them had been killed but the ones that survived had locked themselves away up there, leaving everyone else to fight. Well apart from Grandpa. Though of course, there was the three that came down from up there but she wasn't going to think about that, she couldn't.

"How are you getting on?" asked Gideon walking over to where Piper sat.

"We're not," replied Paige.

"Anything I can do to help?" he asked politely and Amalie turned away rolling her eyes. Chris caught the eye roll and wondered what it meant. He had noticed that Amalie seemed to stay as far away as possible from the Elder and he was beginning to wonder if there was a reason for it.

"No not really," replied Phoebe with a smile before adding, "Well unless you want to sit and go through book after book for anyway to help save Wyatt."

"Hm," he paused for a moment as if thinking. "I have some books in my office that might be of help actually. Why don't I go collect them for you?"

Phoebe smiled warmly at the older man. "That would be great, thanks Gideon."

He smiled at them all before walking out of the room again. Amalie relieved that he was gone, walked back over to the pile of books she had been going through. Concentrating on that she tried to ignore the looks her Uncle was sending her way. She knew that he had seen her roll her eyes and was now wondering why but she wasn't ready to tell him anything yet.

Phoebe suddenly jumped up and grabbed her jacket. "I have to go, I have a date," she said as she shrugged on her jacket.

"That's cool Aunt Pheebs," replied Amalie smiling at her. She knew that Phoebe wasn't destined to meet her husband yet but could still have fun dating until that time.

"Cool because this guy is my future husband?" asked Phoebe excitedly.

"You really think I'm going to tell you that?"

Phoebe pouted at her niece and then smiled, thinking about how like Chris she was. "Could one of you please orb me back to the Manor?" she asked addressing those who had the power to do that.

Amalie knew that Chris wanted to talk to her about Gideon and realized this would be the best way to escape him. "I'll take you Aunt Phoebe. I need to go back to the Manor anyway," she said holding out her hand.

Taking her niece's hand Phoebe replied, "Thanks sweetie, see you later guys."

Amalie glanced over at her Uncle for a second before orbing them away. Chris caught the look and knew that there was a reason why she was so unsure of the Elder. He wondered if maybe Amalie had met Gideon in the future. It was then that another thought occurred to him. What if Gideon was involved in this? Could he have something to do with Wyatt's turning? He was determined to find out.

* * *

The following week passed with Amalie cleverly avoiding every opportunity to be alone with her Uncle. The Sisters had started to realize that something was going on with their two future people but didn't know what. Piper decided to call a family meeting to sort everything out. Paige and Phoebe sat at the table waiting for the others to arrive. Leo then orbed into the room and walked over to Piper. He gave her a kiss and then rubbed her expanding bump, smiling as he felt the baby kick beneath his hand.

Chris then orbed in and looked around in surprise when he saw that the whole family was assembled. "What's going on?"

"We know there is something going on with Amalie and we want to help you find out what," explained Piper. As she finished speaking Amalie orbed into the room and like Chris was surprised to see everyone gathered around.

"Why do I feel like I'm about to be interrogated?" she asked, frowning at them all.

"We're not interrogating you honey, we just wanted to talk to you," replied Phoebe smiling at her great niece.

Amalie then turned her attention to her Uncle. "And you're okay with this? What happened to all your future consequences or does that not count because you want to know as well?" she asked, the anger evident in her voice.

"I just want to know why you have been avoiding me. I know there's a reason for it and it has something to do with Gideon," he said moving so he stood before her.

Leo suddenly looked over at them in shock. "Gideon? What does this have to do with him?" he asked.

"Nothing, it has absolutely nothing to do with him," replied Amalie still glaring at her Uncle.

"So why do you hate being around him so much and don't pretend that you don't Ams because I can see it in your eyes," replied Chris, trying not to let his anger get the better of him.

"Because he's an Elder okay. I hate them, I hate them all," she snapped turning away from her family.

Everyone was stunned by the anger radiating from her. Phoebe had to step back as it was too much for her. One thing she could tell though was that there was a reason for this hatred. Something had happened to make her hate the Elders and they needed to find out what.

Leo was the first one to move and he walked over to his granddaughter. "What have they done to make you hate them so much honey?" he asked softly.

Amalie turned to face him and he could see the unshed tears in her eyes. "I can't tell you," she said softly.

"Yes you can sweetie. You can tell us anything," said Piper walking over as well.

"I can't. You really don't want to hear this, I promise you," she was pleading now, begging them not to make her tell the story.

"Please Amalie. We just want to help you. I can tell that what happened hurt you badly but you need to talk about it. it's the only way to heal," said Phoebe walking back over.

Amalie looked around the room at them all. Her eyes finally rested on Chris. He was the one she knew would take this hardest. He would no doubt end up blaming himself for not being there to protect her. "I don't think I can tell you. I'm not sure I can put it into words," she said finally.

"What about that memory projection thing you did with us when you were ill?" suggested Paige. She was careful not to mention what they had been shown as Chris still wasn't aware of that yet.

"I can try but I'm not sure it will work. This isn't a memory I particularly want to relive," she admitted holding out her hands.

"How about a spell then. Just something that would show us what happened?" suggested Phoebe not wanting to put her through anymore then they absolutely had to.

"Are you really sure you want to see this?" she asked, aiming the question more at Chris then the others.

"Yes we are Ams," he said, walking over and wrapping his arm round her. The others all nodded in agreement.

Amalie walked over to the table and picked up a pen and pad of paper. "Okay, well I think a spell might be the best way to do this then and I have just the spell," she said as she began to write. Once she was done, she handed it to Piper. "Might work better as a power of three spell."

"Is everyone ready?" asked Piper as the family moved closer. Everyone took hold of someone's hand so they were all connected and then the Charmed Ones recited the spell.

**A memory that once was sealed**

**Has reached the time to be revealed**

**Help us now to set it free**

**And show us what we need to see.**

There was a flash of light and then everything went dark. As the light returned, they found themselves in a dingy apartment. A younger looking Amalie was lying fast asleep in a small bed and Leo sat on a couch close to it. Orbs appeared and an Elder now stood before them.

"What are you doing here?" asked Leo in surprise.

"We have an idea on how we can stop Wyatt but you need to come with me," explained the Elder.

Leo stood up and walked over to the bed. "I can't leave Amalie here alone."

"That's not a problem," said the Elder and another one appeared beside him. "Jared, will stay with Amalie, whilst we talk," he added.

Leo glanced reluctantly at the Elder and it was clear to everyone present that he didn't want to leave her behind. Finally, he nodded and orbed away with the older man.

Chris suddenly felt Amalie stiffen next to him and knew things were about to get bad. Phoebe had also sensed the tension in the young girl and prepared to see the Elder before them do something bad.

Amalie suddenly stirred and woke up. Sitting up, she looked up at the Elder with confusion. The confusion was quickly replaced with fear as he raised his hands and fired lightning at her. The force of the attack threw her against the headboard and she screamed in agony.

The Elder fired again but this time Amalie brought up her hands and halted the attack. Chris expected Amalie to fire back at him but she didn't. The Elder fired again but Amalie halted the attack once more and managed to get off the bed. She raced for the door but was stopped when another Elder orbed in right in front of her. She turned and raced for the door to the bathroom but yet another Elder orbed in blocking her exit. She was now trapped in the middle of the room with three Elders all intent on killing her and nowhere to run.

The family watched in stunned silence at the horror before them. Amalie just stood watching the scene without any sign of emotion. Phoebe however could tell this was just an act and could feel the sheer fear radiating from the young girl.

Piper suddenly turned to Amalie. "Please tell me Leo is going to orb back in and save you?" Her voice was almost begging, pleading for that to be the truth.

Amalie's eyes met Piper's and without saying a word, Piper knew that Leo was not going to come to her rescue.

"Someone is going to though, right?" queried Paige.

Amalie turned and nodded at her. "Oh yeah because these Elders all made one big mistake."

Everyone looked confused for a moment and then Chris suddenly realized their vital mistake. "They orbed in," he said, glancing at his niece worriedly.

"And?" queried Piper not really getting the significance.

"Wyatt is able to monitor any and all unauthorised uses of magic. He would have been able to sense them orb into the apartment," explained Chris.

"Yes and he is now about to come to my rescue," added Amalie and a ghost of a smile crossed her face at the thought of him.

Everyone turned their attention back to the action before them, just as the three Elders all fired simultaneously. Amalie was able to block two of them but the third one hit her square in the stomach and she fell to the floor. Jared aimed another bolt at her, this one hitting her shoulder and she screamed again.

Suddenly the room filled with black orbs and the Source of all Evil stood before them. Phoebe automatically stepped back at the sheer fury radiating from him. With a small flick of his hand, the three Elders now all stood together. Amalie was lying on the floor just behind Wyatt and hadn't moved since she was hit in the shoulder.

Wyatt froze two of the Elders and then clenched his hand slowly to make a fist, effectively strangling the Elder. He released his fist, allowing the Elder to breathe for a moment before tightening it again. He repeated the action a couple more times before he was interrupted.

"Lord Wyatt?" called one of his demons.

Wyatt turned and glared at him. "What is it Roan?" he asked. He didn't like being disturbed when he was torturing people.

"Your daughter is requiring some help," said the other demon that was knelt down beside Amalie.

Wyatt vanquished the Elder he had been torturing and dropped down beside his daughter. Her breathing was slow and laboured now and she was close to death. He quickly held his hands over her and began healing the wounds to her body.

After what seemed like forever, the wounds began to heal and she opened her eyes. She looked up at her dad in shock. "What are you doing here?" she asked, moving away from him.

"Saving your life Amalie," he replied.

"But how did you find me? Grandpa said you wouldn't be able to."

"I followed the Orb trail these Elders left and I'm glad I did. It's always fun torturing the Greater Good," he replied, standing up. He then held his hand out and pulled her up.

Amalie let go of his hand as soon as she was upright and turned her attention to the two Elders.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked.

The Elder named Jared took a step forward but stopped when Wyatt raised his hands. "You can't live child. He will eventually turn you to his ways and there will be no hope for the world," replied Jared.

"Oh yeah cos me turning evil is going to make things so much worse," she said, sarcastically. As if, the world could get any worse.

"Oh but it will, you are more powerful then you realize," added the other Elder.

Chris turned to the older version of his niece, standing beside him. "Is that true Ams?" he asked. He knew she would be fairly powerful but he was now beginning to wonder just how powerful his niece actually was.

"I am if I give in to my darker side and allow some of the demonic powers that Dad has out," she replied. Her eyes never left the scene before her or more specifically, they never left her father.

The others followed her lead and turned their attention back to the scene before them. Jared was fuming now and then suddenly he disappeared. Chris could tell instantly where he would reappear and luckily so did his brother. Grabbing Amalie, he pulled her behind him. Jared reformed, only to be thrown across the room. Wyatt kept his attention focused on Jared, who was struggling to his feet.

Amalie however was now approaching the other Elder. "What have you done with my Grandfather?" she asked.

"He's up there with the other Elders and safe," replied the Elder, backing away slightly.

"Do they know what you are trying to do?" she asked, aiming this one at Jared.

Jared just ignored her so Wyatt pinned him against the wall with an invisible force and began to strangle him. "Answer her question," he said. His voice was quiet and deadly now.

"No they don't but they would all agree that this is the best option," he replied, glaring at Amalie. She matched his glare and Wyatt grinned at the anger pulsing through her.

Leo turned to the version of his granddaughter that he knew, feeling guilty that he had left her alone during this time. Her eyes were focussed on the other Elder and he suddenly realized why.

The other Elder raised his hands and a dark lighter crossbow appeared in them. Firing quickly before anyone realized, he hit Amalie in the back. Amalie screamed and Wyatt instantly spun round, catching his daughter before she could hit the ground. He threw out one hand and instantly destroyed the Elder. He then turned and destroyed Jared before he could orb away.

Amalie was silent in his arms now as the poison rushed through her veins. He quickly lowered her down to the ground and telekinetically removed the arrow. He then began healing her once more. When she came round she instantly hugged him tight and then they disappeared in black orbs.

Everything went black again for the family and they found themselves back in the manor. They could all see why she hated Elders so much now and not one of them blamed her for it. Piper couldn't get over the fact that they had attacked a child. Amalie hadn't done anything to them and yet they still tried to kill her.

Chris walked over to his niece and wrapped his arm round her, sensing how hard that had been for her to see. "You okay, little one?" he asked.

Amalie dropped her head onto his shoulder before responding. "Yeah, I'll survive. That was when I finally agreed to live with Dad. I knew I wasn't safe anywhere else and there was a big part of me that wanted to be with him," she said softly.

Chris just said nothing but hugged her closer to him. The others watched them, realizing just how close they were and how hard this would be on him when she finally disappeared.

* * *

Authors Note: How long before they finally realize that Gideon is behind all this, what will happen when Chris learns the truth about Amalie and can they save Wyatt?

I will try to update sooner this time. Love ya.


	12. Chapter 12 Blood Spell

**Daddy's Girl**

**Disclaimer:** Please see Chapter 10.

Thanks for the reviews everyone. Sorry it has been so long since I updated but I have been ill recently and broke my ankle too which has made life a little complicated.

* * *

**Chapter 12: Blood Spell.**

Another month passed in a whirl of demon attacks. Each day the deadline loomed closer and yet they still had no clue, who had turned Wyatt. Chris was once again at the library in Magic School. He was sure there would be something there to help them. Piper had been sent with him as they were trying to keep her out of the stress as much as possible. Wyatt had been left with Sheila for the day as she loved looking after him and it kept him away from any possible demon attacks. Paige and Amalie were at the Manor using the book and various charts Paige had made. Leo was with the Elders, and Phoebe was at work.

"This might be a possibility," said Piper.

Chris walked over to his mother and she handed him the book she had been looking through. "You could be right there Mom. It's worth a try."

Piper smiled at her youngest son and couldn't help but feel proud of him. Then the guilt at how badly they had treated him crept back in again. Their mistrust must have really hurt him and yet he had stuck with them, refusing to give up. She could feel the tears pooling in her eyes and blinked quickly to hide them before Chris noticed. "Shall we go back to the Manor and let the others know?" she asked.

"Yes we should," replied Chris, holding out his hand to her. Taking his hand, they disappeared in a swirl of blue orbs.

* * *

Phoebe walked up the stairs looking for her sister and great niece. She was meant to be working but had given up, knowing she could maybe do more helping her family. Walking into the attic, she saw that Paige and Amalie were busy making a potion.

"Another demon attack?" she asked, gesturing at the table before them.

"Nope just preparing," replied Paige as she added another ingredient to the pot.

Phoebe walked over to them both, smiling at Amalie as she did. "Need any help?" she asked.

"Nah we are almost done, right, Ams?" queried Paige.

"Uh huh," replied Amalie as she poured some of the potion into some vials.

Phoebe walked over to the couch and sunk down onto it. The deadline for Chris' birth was drawing closer and they still hadn't really found anything yet. She couldn't help but worry that Wyatt would be back for them, before they could save him. She wasn't ready to say goodbye to them yet. A sudden feeling of sadness came over her but she knew it wasn't her own. Looking up she realized it was Amalie. Distress was evident in those dark green orbs and it almost broke Phoebe's heart.

Amalie caught Phoebe looking at her and instantly a mask of calm, appeared on her face but Phoebe could still sense the distress. It didn't surprise her as they were all aware just how much the young girl had gone though in her short life and how little time she had left. Before Phoebe could ask her niece if she was okay, the tinkling of orbs could be heard. Piper and Chris then appeared before them with a large book.

"We think we may have found something to help us find out who got to Wyatt," said Piper and there was excitement and a little relief in her voice.

Amalie stood up and walked over to the table, Chris had just laid the book on. "Really, how?" she asked.

"Well there is a spell here that might show us who is behind it," replied Chris, flicking to the correct page.

"Leo?" yelled Piper, knowing he would want to see this. He soon appeared before them, smiling at everyone already assembled.

"Chris and I have found a possible spell to help us save Wyatt," explained Piper, moving over to hug her husband tight.

Amalie finished reading the spell and looked up at her family. "This could actually work," she said and a grin crossed her face for the first time in ages.

"Do we need anything for the spell?" asked Paige, gesturing to the various candles in the room.

Reading it over again, Piper nodded. "We need some blood from a direct family member to enhance the spell."

"Don't use your own blood though Piper, it's not a good idea at this late stage in the pregnancy," said Phoebe, already guessing that her sister would offer her own up.

"We can use mine," said Chris, walking over to a table with a pincushion sat on it.

"Surely my blood would work better, I am his daughter after all," said Amalie, moving to stand beside him. She picked up the pincushion and turned away before Chris could make any sort of comment.

Piper and Paige were gathering up the other ingredients they would need for the spell. Leo nipped downstairs to check on the children before they began. Everything was ready now all they needed was one last ingredient. Amalie walked over to the pot and picked up a knife. The potion required more then just a few drops of blood so it meant cutting her hand properly. Not that it bothered her; Amalie was too used to being injured in the future so this was nothing. Slicing the knife into her hand, she watched as her blood dripped into the pot.

Piper, Phoebe and Paige then recited the spell to show them who had got to Wyatt but nothing happened. Everyone was a little surprised that the spell had failed.

"What went wrong?" asked Amalie. "Was my blood not good enough?" she added, feeling worried.

Piper walked over to her granddaughter and wrapped her arm around her. "There is no stronger blood bond then that of parent and child so it wasn't that."

"Maybe the power of three isn't strong enough to make the spell work," suggested Phoebe.

"Why don't you say the spell with them Chris, it would make it stronger?" suggested Leo.

Chris nodded and walked over to stand beside his mom and Aunts. He was really hoping that this was going to work and that they would finally know who had got to his brother. They all chanted again.

**Hear these words, hear our plea**

**Help us now to set Wyatt free**

**Take us now to where we'll find**

**Who it was who turned his mind**

The whole family suddenly disappeared, only to reappear in Magic School. They were in the library but it appeared empty.

"What are we doing here?" asked Amalie.

"You don't think whoever turned Wyatt got into Magic School do you?" asked Paige, feeling worried they were about to be ambushed.

"No this place should be protected from any evil," replied Leo though he too had the same thoughts.

"Then maybe it wasn't an evil source that got to Wyatt then," said Chris. It was a thought he had considered more then once. Phoebe had done some research in to it and had told them that in most kidnapping cases, it was someone close to the family. Before he could dwell on this anymore, someone entered the room.

"Oh my god," said Paige, staring in total shock at the man before her. Phoebe and Piper had matching looks of horror as they stared at the Elder; they believed to be their friend.

Amalie glanced over at Chris. "Told you Elders were evil," she said, glaring at him.

Chris rolled his eyes at her. "Oh yeah, cos I'm such a big fan of them," he retorted sarcastically.

Phoebe, noticing that Gideon had shown no reaction to them began to wonder if he could actually see them. It would be a relief if he couldn't, as this was something that would certainly require some time to accept. She waved her hand in front of him and he showed no recognition of the movement.

"Can he see us?" asked Paige. She had been too focused on Chris and Amalie to see what Phoebe was doing.

"Nope, I don't think so," replied Phoebe, waving her hand in front of him once more.

"He can't be the one behind this, surely," said Leo. He looked pale and shocked by what was happening.

"Well unless the spell backfired Grandpa, he is. It does sorta make sense," replied Amalie moving to stand beside him.

"How do you figure that one?" asked Paige.

"Well Aunt Phoebe did say the other day that in kidnapping cases, it's usually someone the family knows," she explained and Chris smiled at her as he had been thinking the same thing.

"And trusts," added Chris. He had always known there was something strange about Gideon and now he knew why but it still didn't answer why the Elder wanted to turn Wyatt evil. That would be against the greater good not for it.

"Maybe it did backfire. I find it really hard to believe that Gideon could want to hurt Wyatt," argued Leo.

"You're not the only one," commented Piper. She was not a fan of the Elders but she still found it hard to believe they could want to hurt Wyatt.

Suddenly the room went black and the family found themselves in the attic once more. Leo sunk down onto a chair and covered his face with his hands. Piper moved to sit down beside her husband wanting to comfort him. The others stood quietly watching.

Finally, Leo looked up. "I need to go see Gideon. This has to be a mistake."

"I don't think that's a good idea Grandpa," replied Amalie, moving to stand before him.

"Maybe not. Well I better see what the Elders know about this." Leo stood up, preparing to orb away.

"Wait!" called out Chris, just managing to stop his Dad from leaving. He then walked over to him. "That's not a good idea either. You don't know how many of the other Elders might be involved in this." He then turned to his family. "We need to keep this just between us for now until we know for definite what is going on."

Leo just nodded at Chris and sat back down again. Chris moved closer and placed his hand on his father's shoulder.

"What I can't figure out is why Gideon would want to turn Wyatt evil," said Paige.

"What if he wasn't trying to turn Wyatt evil," said Phoebe, suddenly moving into the centre of the room.

"What do you mean Aunt Phoebe?" asked Chris.

"Turning Wyatt evil would go against everything Gideon believes in and would sway the balance of power to evil which it did. I think he was in fact trying to stop Wyatt or maybe even kill him. Everyone has always been fearful of how powerful he would become and maybe Gideon thought that would be the better way," she explained.

"To kill my son?" asked Piper angrily.

"Yes because if Dad died then he couldn't be swayed by evil or his powers ever be used for evil," replied Amalie. As awful as it sounded, it actually made sense.

"But he failed so how did that turn Wyatt evil?" asked Paige. She could see Phoebe's point but she was still confused.

"Maybe the actual attempt to do it started him on the wrong path," suggested Amalie.

"Especially if Gideon got him away from his family, say in like the Underworld or something," added Chris.

Phoebe had been standing by the book but then moved over to the playpen they had set up in the attic. As her hand touched the blue bars, she was thrown into a vision.

Piper stood up and walked over to her younger sister. "What did you see Phoebes?" she asked gently.

"We were right. I saw Gideon chasing Wyatt all over the Underworld trying to kill him," she explained.

"The things he must have seen and who knows how long Gideon had him down there. It's no wonder he turned evil," said Amalie softly. She then walked away and over to the window.

"Paige orb over to Sheila's now. I think Wyatt should be here with us right now," said Piper. She needed to hold her little boy and know he was okay.

Chris watched Amalie stare out of the window and could see this was hitting her hard. He knew that even though Wyatt hadn't been a great Dad to her, he was still her Dad. It was hurting her to realize what he had gone through at such a young age and it was getting to him too. Another thought then occurred to him and it was one that worried him a lot. "You don't think Gideon was behind Amalie being poisoned do you?" he asked, mainly aiming the question at his father.

Amalie spun round looking at her Uncle in surprise. "But how would that help his cause?"

"Maybe it was just an attempt to slow us down from figuring out he was behind all this. When Wyatt and I were looking for who had poisoned you, we were warned that it wasn't a demon," explained Chris, moving over to his niece.

"Even in the past, the Elders hate me," muttered Amalie.

"I can think of one who doesn't sweetie," said Piper, smiling at her Granddaughter and then looking over at her husband.

Amalie turned to her Grandfather and smiled. "That's true."

Paige then orbed back into the attic with Wyatt. Piper instantly took him from her and hugged him tight.

"I think it might be best if Wyatt stays with one of us at all times from now on," suggested Phoebe.

"Good idea and he goes nowhere near any Elder. We don't know if Gideon is working alone or has help," said Piper, cuddling Wyatt a little closer to her. No one was going to hurt her baby boy. The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

Amalie walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, where she found Piper feeding Wyatt his breakfast. Smiling at them both, she poured herself a glass of juice and sat down with them.

"Good morning sweetheart. How did you sleep?" asked Piper.

"On and off but no nightmares so that was a bonus," replied Amalie, sipping her juice.

Wyatt had finished his food now so Piper turned her attention to her granddaughter. "Would you like some pancakes?"

"Um yes please, Grandma," she replied smiling.

As they were cooking, Piper knew it was time to broach a subject that had been bothering the Charmed Ones. "Honey, I think it's time you told Chris about not going to the future with him. He needs to know in case you suddenly disappear."

Amalie stared down at the table saying nothing. She knew Piper was right but she didn't know how to tell him. Taking a deep breath, she looked up again. "Okay I will," she replied.

"Good girl and we will all be here if you need us, I promise."

"I know and thanks. I just have to figure out how to tell him," she said sighing heavily.

"Tell who what?" asked a voice from the door and she turned to see Chris watching them.

Amalie stood up and took another deep breath. "Why don't we go into the conservatory, I need to tell you something."

"Okay, Ams. Is everything okay?" he asked feeling worried by the serious look on her face.

"I'll be in here if you need me," called Piper as they left the room.

* * *

Authors Note: How will Chris react to the news about Amalie? Will Gideon realize they have discovered his plan and what happens when Wyatt returns?


End file.
